Mending What Once Was
by Blockious
Summary: They say friendships are built on trust, and mutual care for each other, and that friendship cannot be broken. But what if they could? What if, a secret leads to broken friendships? Can it be repaired? Bit of a different take on the end of Jaundice part Also a bit of OOC
1. The Secret

Beacon Academy, a prestige school for the highly trained, in the pursuit of becoming a Huntsman, or Huntress, that many apply to, but only so much make it.

Jaune Arc, a student without skill, fumbling with his weapon as if it was his first time using it, and lacking knowledge in Aura and dust.

So is it any wonder how such a student got into a prestige school?

This is because of a secret Jaune has been hiding all this time.

While most students trained until they were deemed fit for the academy, Jaune Arc made it in, with a different method.

He forged his transcripts and managed to get into Beacon, and no one of the staff, nor Ozpin, has confronted him about this.

But maybe soon is the time to spill about the secret.

Pyrrha was observing Jaune, noticing when Cardin would pull a prank or just upright bully Jaune, and of course she had to share her concern with the others of JNPR and RWBY.

While everyone had their own level of concern for Jaune, Ruby was very worried.

Jaune was her first and still is her best friend in Beacon, so she would be very worried.

After a whole day, when Cardin just shoved Jaune to the ground, Pyrrha took Jaune to the roof, where she offered Jaune some private training, so that he would have a chance at standing up for himself.

But deep down, Jaune felt that he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her kindness, nor his place in Beacon.

Just by the door stood team RWBY and the other members of JNPR, while Yang made some dirty remarks of a little one on one on the roof at night, the rest were curious of Pyrrha taking Jaune to the roof, so they followed up the stairs but stayed by the door, listening in on the conversation.

"I don't really belong here." came the voice of the Blonde.

Everyone immediately gave their undivided attention to the words that Jaune was saying.

He then revealed his secret, of his transcripts, his spot in Beacon, and of his desire to be a hero.

Just as Pyrrha was about to reassure him the door that the others were hiding behind just slammed open, making an audible slam on the bricks, and leaving a bit of a mark.

There stood Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ren all with disappointed looks, while Ruby and Nora looked shocked at the others.

"G-guys?"

Jaune could only panic on the inside that ALL of his friends has just heard of his secret.

Ren slowly walks towards Jaune and once he got close, he delivered a strong punch to Jaune's face, making the leader fall to the ground while he clutches where the punch landed.

"I can't believe you're our leader." said the boy with a hint of anger in his words.

He turned around and Nora followed him down the stairs.

"We trusted you Jaune." First came the voice of Blake.

"You are such a loser." then came the voice of Yang.

"And you thought you had a chance with me." last came the voice of Weiss.

The three turned to exit the roof while Yang dragged Ruby away.

Jaune only looked at the exit as he took in the words that the others said.

He looked upwards towards Pyrrha and saw her face, signs of sadness and betrayal portrayed on her face.

She took one last look at the Blonde, and left, leaving Jaune alone on the roof to wallow in his sorrows.

"So this is where I end up, in pain, sad, losing my friends, and being too weak to stand up to bullies."

Jaune could only lay on the roof, knowing that he wouldn't be welcomed in his dorm.

And as he closed his eyes to try to sleep, a single tear, which was then followed by many, flowed down his face.


	2. Isolated

'This sucks.'

Jaune thought to himself.

He hoped the whole secret problem would've blown over by now, but unfortunately, he was wrong.

After waking up on the cold hard floor that is the rooftop, Jaune made his way to the cafeteria, not minding the looks some people gave when they saw his bruised face.

Once he made it and walked through the doors he saw his team and team RWBY eating together in the middle of the cafeteria.

The moment Ren turned his head towards Jaune, he gave an angry glare, everyone else noticed this and saw who Ren was looking looking, and soon followed his actions, all except Ruby and Nora that is.

Jaune could only look down, to avoid looking at them as he passed the group to get breakfast.

Once he grabbed his food he sat down in a corner near the entrance, by himself, and ate silently not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

Meanwhile with the group, they all talked once Jaune passed by.

"I can't believe he has the audacity to show his face here, especially after last night" Weiss spoke out.

"Weiss, come on..." Ruby tried to stop the insults before it raised to a higher degree.

"No Ruby! He lied to us and now he pays the price." Yang said to Weiss' defence, Ren nodded in agreement.

"We pur our trust in him as our leader and he betrayed that trust." said the boy.

"Ren, please..." Nora said to him.

"Nora, Jaune chose this path, so why keep trying to defend him when he clearly betrayed your team?" Blake directed this at Nora and the other 2 of JNPR, Ren had a look of agreement, Nora had a look of shock, and Pyrrha could only stare at the floor.

Soon enough the table broke out into a loud insult party, while Ruby and Nora tried to calm them all down.

"If anything that pathetic whelp should just be expelled from the school! Someone like him has no right to be near us!"

Right after Weiss spoke those words they hear the sound of a tray being dropped onto the floor.

Everyone stops and pauses for a moment, before looking at the source of the noise.

There stood the target of their insults.

Jaune was walking to return the tray for his lunch when he heard what Weiss said as he walked by.

Now his head was facing downwards to the floor as the others looked at him.

"If you didn't want to be my friend anymore... that would be fine... if you didn't trust me... that would be fine... but going as far as to insult me when you think I'm not looking, you crossed the line..." Jaune spoke with a hint of pure anger, as the words basically bled with rage.

He raised his head to look at the group and they could see his cobalt blue eyes now faded, lacking the shine they once had, and a hint of black now dotting the inside of his blue colour.

He turned to the exit and marched his way out, earning a few stares from not only the group, but as well as other students who witnesses the scene.

As he walked he shed a few tears, but no one of the group could see this.

This is what they want, and this is what they get.


	3. Manifest

Classes weren't always an issue for Jaune.

He'd usually get by with his friends being there to make the time pass by whenever the class got stale, especially during Professor Port's tales.

But right now, Jaune doesn't have anyone to help pass the time.

Right now is Professor Goodwitch's combat class, one that he failed to beat Cardin at several times.

He sat higher and further from his team and team RWBY, so they wouldn't see him.

The class went by normally until he heard his name being called by Goodwitch.

"Jaune Arc, versus Cardin Winchester." She announced.

'Great... Another attempt to beat Cardin, only to leave me humiliated...' He thought as he made his way to the centre.

Once he got there, he could feel all eyes on him.

It was painfully obvious that he's struggling with something, but most couldn't figure out what it was.

Soon enough the match started and the sound of a sword clashing against a mace is heard.

He tried his best to see if he could create any openings, but couldn't as Cardin continued to swing and Jaune could only defend himself, he couldn't fight, not because of his lack of skill, but something else.

This fight was different than what he was used to, he didn't hear voices that would cheer him on, and that left a spot in him.

Cardin picked up on this and struck hard on Jaune, making him stagger and fall onto the floor.

"What's wrong Jauney boy? Sad that your friends aren't being your cheerleaders? Well, that is if anyone could stomach you being their friend!" He let out a hearty laugh, as if he just completely humiliated Jaune.

But it didn't.

Rather, it struck something within him.

The feelings of humiliation, anger, and sadness, all piled up, and it took just Cardin's words to cause them to explode.

They say that the fury of a patient man, is more fearsome than anything.

That was very well proven today.

Jaune jumped to his feet, and dashed at Cardin with full force, letting out a roar of anger.

Cardin, being unprepared, was shocked, and so was the class, as Jaune struck Cardin at a speed and strength he could not match.

Attack after attack until finally he was struck down.

While he was about to attempt to get up, Jaune had his sword pointed at him, at this point Goodwitch concluded the match.

She sent Jaune to change, but once he left the room, she gave an important lesson.

"Remember this fight when battling people students, egging your opponent wont always go well, as demonstrated in this fight."

Many talked amongst each other about the fight, some were laughing at Cardins expense, some were concerned, the ones most concerned were Nora and Ruby.

"Professor! Can we go check on Jaune?" Ruby called out.

"Alright Miss Rose, you and Miss Valkyrie may go."

The two get up and exit the class, running after Jaune.

'He needs our help, more than ever...' Ruby thought to herself.

* * *

 **Hello! Just a little note here saying thank you all for reading so far I appreciate the comments, especially "Siegfried Salazar" and "write n wrong" for pointing out things and even giving helpful tips and potential ideas for future chapters! That's all for now! Cya next chapter!**


	4. True Friends

Ruby and Nora come to a stop outside the locker room, they were about to enter when they realized something.

"Wait, isn't this the boys locker room?" Ruby asks Nora, and she responds with a nod.

They thought for a moment before hearing a bang.

Tossing aside their worries they run into the room and, much to their relief, there wasn't anyone in the room, except a clearly angry Jaune who currently made a remarkable dent in his locker door with his fist.

"Jaune!" Ruby cries out.

The blond freezes up for a moment, surprised to hear not only a female voice in a boys locker room, but also Ruby's voice.

He slowly turns his head towards them to sed not only Ruby, but Nora too.

"Can I help you?" he said with anger seeping from his voice.

"No, you can't help us, but we can help you!" said Nora

"And why would you want to help me?"

"Because you're not okay!"

"I'm fine!" He shouted at them.

"No you're not!" Ruby shouted back.

Jaune was taken aback by Ruby shouting at him, but he quickly recovered.

"Even if I wasn't, why should I get help from you guys?"

"Because we're your friends!" Nora gestured between herself and Ruby.

"Yeah right." he snorted at her response.

"Last time I checked, I lost my friends on the roof yesterday..." he turned around.

"You may have lost the others, but you still got us Jaune..." Said Ruby.

"... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you guys want to stay as my friend? I betrayed your trust!"

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a comforting hug.

"Because your secret isn't a bad one, atleast not enough for it to make us lose trust in you, even if the others do..."

Nora soon followed, hugging Jaune while Ruby continues to.

As they hug Jaune they feel him trembling, and hear a familiar sniff, and feel just a few water droplets hitting their hands and arms.

Curious they look up to see Jaune facing the ceiling, but he also had tears running down his face.

"J-Jaune?"

Said blonde finally realized the tears that are flowing down his face.

And then he cried.

But not tears of sorrow, rather, tears of joy because in the mess of things, he still has two friends.

"Thank you..."


	5. Missing Kitty

Jaune was in the combat area by himself, training harder and harder by himself in an attempt to get better.

He would walk in, activate the drones, and fight them until he either exhausted himself, or beat all the drones.

Each day he would up the difficulty, until one day...

He was fighting some drones as per usual, until Goodwitch caught him.

"Mister Arc."

"Yes professor?"

"I can't help but notice that you are here everyday. While I commend you for working hard, every human being needs their rest, otherwise it can and will lead to disaster. Do you get what i'm saying?"

"Yes professor."

"Good, how about a trip to Vale? Maybe some time away from school would be relaxing."

He thought for a moment, he hasn't seen much of Vale, so maybe this was a great opportunity.

"Alright professor, I'll head to Vale."

With that, he turned around and exited the combat arena.

Once he was ready he headed to docks where he realized something, he would need to ride on a bullhead to Vale.

"Oh boy..."

Once he arrived in Vale he ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up in it.

"Ugh... Why me?"

He cleaned himself up and walked around Vale, visiting a few stores that would catch his eye.

He opted in getting something for Ruby and Nora, as a thanks for being his friend.

He passed by a store and noticed a large plush Ursa doll sitting by the window, remembering that Nora rode on a Ursa during initiation, maybe she'd like it.

Once he purchased it he had it sent to Beacon, as he didn't want to walk around with a large plush.

While walking around more, he felt his scroll buzzing.

Curious, he pulled out his scroll to see Ruby calling him.

Ruby...

There was something about her that intrigued him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Regardless, he answered the call.

"Hey Rubes, what's up?"

"Jaune! Where are you right now?"

"In Vale, why?"

"... Can you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Well... I know you're not on great terms but... Blake ran off yesterday and she didn't return, we're really worried about her. So can you please help look for her or atleast call me if you see her?"

He pondered for a moment, he definitely wasn't on great terms, in fact, he should just ignore the issue at hand, but Ruby sounded vert worried, so he made a decision...

"Alright, I'll help out."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"No problem Rubes. Later."

"Bye!"

And with that the call ended.

"Right, now where can I find her..."


	6. Found

The three remaining members of Team RWBY roam around Vale to find their missing teammate Blake, who ran off after a heated argument took place between the Faunus and heiress.

Looking for her would takes forever just with 3, so Ruby makes a call.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Bye."

After she ended the call she puts her scroll away.

"So who'd ya call? Pyrrha im guessing?" Yang questions Ruby.

Shaking her head she responds with "Nope, I called Jaune!"

At the mention of his name, Weiss and Yang stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?!" Yang shouted.

"I called Jaune to help us find Blake!"

"But why would you call that dolt of all people?!" Weiss joining the argument.

"Why not?!"

"He lied to us Ruby!"

"About Beacon?"

"Yes!"

"So what if he snuck in? He's clearly trying to do his part to be worthy of being a Huntsman. He's one of the many of us that i'd trust to have my back!"

And with that the argument ended.

* * *

Jaune wanders all around Vale in search for Blake, which he thought it would be easy because she wears a black bow on her head.

He was very reluctant to help Ruby look for Blake, as she was one of the people who insulted him, but decided to help because of the tone of worry in her voice.

After several rounds around Vale he decided to stop at a cafe for a bite before he continued his search.

As he entered he looks around until his eyes meet amber.

He found her.

They continue to stare, one with a look of surprise, while the other with shock, and a hint of disgust.

"So this is where you've been? And I had to go around Vale several times over."

"Why were you looking for me?" she responds with a tone of suspicion.

"Ruby asked, and she was extremely worried, so I helped out, excuse me if I'm not the most ideal person to look for you." Jaune responds with spite in the last half of his sentence.

Blake flinched back just slightly but recovered quickly.

"Im surprised she asked you to help, seeing as how everyone has mistrust for you now."

"I could say the same to you." He gave a stern look at her "You ran from your team, and that was yesterday, and since Ruby called me today, it means you never came back or contacted them, so who has mistrust for who now?"

Blake couldn't respond to Jaune, as she stares at the ground.

"Exactly. I may have had a secret, but we all have secrets Blake, and clearly, you have quite the bombshell secret." He says as he points at her ears that are present.

As silence takes over, a hand with a cup of tea, placing it in front of Blake, appears.

"I leave for 5 minutes and you're with another blonde. Judging by him and one of friends from yesterday, you have an affinity for blondes huh?"

Looking up, Jaune sees a blonde haired boy, wearing an open white shirt, revealing his abs, and also having a long tail.

"Shut up Sun." Blake says sharply at Sun.

"Okay, okay! Geez, calm down."

"Well then," Jaune says as he gets up "Since I have found you and I may be interrupting something," he gestures to Sun, "I will take my leave and contact Ruby."

Just as he turned around and pulled out his scroll, Blake quickly grabs him by the shoulder, spins him to face her, and snatches the scroll out of his hands.

"No you don't, I have important things to look up, and I don't need you calling the others." Blake says as she pockets his scroll.

"Great..." Now without a choice, he sits down.

* * *

 **Quick little note, changing the title from Solitude to Mending What Once Was, since I plan for Jaune to slowly make up with his friends.**


	7. The White Fang

**Okay so Im putting this little note here yo remind people that yes I have watched RWBY, cant stop wont stop, and yes the characters are different but I did put OOC (Out of character) in the description.**

* * *

Jaune followed Blake all over Vale, due to her taking his scroll.

"So explain to me why you're keeping my scroll?" Jaune asked and they all stop walking

"I can't return to them yet, not when Weiss is there, she might hate me now... The SDC doesn't have the greatest view on Faunus." Blake responded, looking down.

With a sigh, Jaune steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she won't hate you, she's your friend and teammate, if anything..." he takes his hand off and turns around, "I'm sure she hates me way more than she could you, _just like the rest..." he finishes, but mumbles the last part._

Blake looks up at Jaune, only to be greeted with the back of his head. While she didn't say anything, she could hear how his voice faltered halfway, and being part cat she was able to hear the last part he mumbled.

"Thank you Jaune..."

After a moment, he spun around asking, "So where are we heading?"

"Well, I want to prove that the White Fang aren't responsible for the recent dust robberies."

"And why do you need to prove this?"

"Right then, still don't trust me to tell."

"Anyways, we're searching for any potential places they could strike, but I can't find any leads."

"Actually, I have an idea where they might go." Sun raised his hand.

"I overheard that there'll be a big shipment of dust coming in Vale."

"How big?"

"Big, huge Schnee dust shipment."

"Then that's where we go."

Late at night the trio hide on a roof in the docks.

"Look! There's the crates!" Jaune points at the several stacked crates with the SDC logo on it.

"But where is the White Fang?" Blake asks.

Just as she asked, a Bullhead flies overhead, and landing in the middle of the docks.

The door opens and a platform extends, and a few White Fang members appear from inside the Bullhead.

"Oh no..." Blake says with sadness.

"Did you really think it wasn't them?" Sun asks

"Deep down I knew, but I hoped I was wrong..."

At that moment, a familiar man walks out of the Bullhead, Roman Torchwick

"Right, well we got what we wanted, we should go now!" Jaune says.

"No, I need to get to the bottom of this." Blake says as she stands up.

"No! Blake! Do not go down there!"

Just as Jaune finished talking, she jumped down, leaving the two blondes in terror as she just jumped into the middle of a terrorist group.

She grabbed Roman and held Gambol Shroud's blade to his neck.

"What the- Oh for f-" Roman started but was interrupted.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted.

'What is she doing?!' Jaune screamed in his mind.

The White Fang start to group up in front of Blake.

She pulls off her bow and speaks.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

Of all the things Jaune thought he would learn today, Blake being in the White Fang wasn't one of them.

Some talking between Roman and Blake before two more Bullheads appeared and Roman shot the ground, causing an explosion.

Sun and Jaune quickly get off the roof and make their way to aid Blake.

Blake and Sun mostly had their attention focused on Roman, fighting the occasional Fang member, while Jaune was slicing away at more White Fang members.

With his recent improvements he was able to put up a fight, he would parry attacks and deliver his own.

As he knocked down another member he noticed there was a special one in particular, a muscle heavy man, carrying a chainsaw.

"Oh boy"

The man charged at Jaune and swung his weapon that Jaune blocked with his shield, but gave way once the chainsaw activated, causing his arm to vibrate very uncomfortably.

Once he was open the man struck Jaune with a heavy hit that knocked him across the docks and into a crate, making a bit of a dent in it.

Jaune scrambled to his feet and charged at the man, swinging his sword to attack, but was blocked by the saw.

He repeatedly attacked, getting some hits in, but the man was dealing more damage to him.

Another strong blow and Jaune was on the ground once again, knocking his shield away.

Staggering to his feet he noticed another Fang member off to the side on some crates was preparing to reload their sniper and the cartridge had the words, AURA PIERCING when he realized who it was aimed at, Blake.

The two Faunus have been fighting Roman and several White Fang members, one proper shot could be fatal.

At this moment time stopped, he had to make a decision.

He could leave it be, since she was one of his former friends that talked behind his back.

Or, he could fight, run and aid her.

Quickly thinking he made his decision.

He ran right towards his enemy, once the man swung his chainsaw, Jaune used the opportunity to slide under the man and running past him.

'A Huntsman helps those in need!'

He ran towards Blake who was to tired to move now, and Sun was busy with Roman.

"Blake!" Jaune called out, not stopping at all, trying to get her attention, but she didn't notice.

He tried several times but failed.

He saw a red dot appear around her head, and he panicked.

He ran faster and time slowed down for the two.

Just as he reached her, Blake turned her head towards him, shocked when he pushed her, but was filled with fear when she saw a red dot go over his shoulders, since he was taller than her.

A loud gunshot, and Jaune was shot in the shoulder.

He screamed out in pain and was on the ground.

Filled with adrenaline, she saw the sniper ans charged at them, taking them down.

At this point Ruby and a ginger haired girl appear on a roof.

Ruby was shot by Roman, so her friend fought the rest of the White Fang.

"Ruby!" Blake called her teammate out.

"Blake! I can't believe I found yo- Jaune?!" At first Ruby was so happy to see her teammate, but then that expression did a complete 180 at the sight of Jaune holding his shoulder, that's bleeding, in pain.

"What happened to him?!"

"A sniper was about to shoot me, but he pushed me away and took the shot! His aura must've run out if it actually hurt him. We need to get help!"

"On it!" Ruby took out her scroll and signaled for an emergency Medical Bullhead to pick them up.

Not too long after the battle died down Sun ran to the 3 as a Bullhead arrived and the group entered and the Bullhead took off for Beacon.

Ruby looked down at Jaune's face and spoke.

"Don't worry Jaune, you'll be okay."

* * *

 **Jeez this is the longest chapter I've written with 1229 words!**


	8. Infirmary

Jaune opened his eyes and saw a bright light, adjusting his eyes to the new light he looks around the room and recognizes that he is in the infirmary.

Sitting up he rubs his eyes.

"What am I doing here?"

In an attempt to move his legs around, he feels a small weight on his right leg.

Somehow he missed a sleeping Ruby Rose on his leg, which he chuckled lightly at the small drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

He shakes her slightly and she slowly wakes up.

She mumbles a little as she gets up, letting out a yawn as she stretches, and then realizes where she is and who woke her up.

"Jaune!" She shouts as she basically jumps at Jaune, giving him a hug.

"I was so worried when I found you and Blake!"

'That's right, we were at the docks, fighting the White Fang, when a sniper was gonna shoot...'

"Blake! Where is she?"

"Right here." The person in question revealed themself from the curtain that separated the two beds.

"I just had to get some rest due to the fighting, how's your shoulder?"

"It's alright, thanks for asking" Jaune replied, looking down at his bedsheets, and Blake had a small frown because of this.

"Hey Ruby, mind grabbing us some water?" Blake asks.

"No problem!" and with that, she was out the door.

Blake walks over to Jaune's bed and sits down in the chair that Ruby was using.

"I want to say thank you, for what you did for me at the docks, but why did you do that with low aura?"

"It... wasn't because I had low aura."

"What?" She questions, raising one of her eyebrows.

"You were busy fighting Roman that you didn't notice a sniper aimed at your head, when they switched ammo, I saw the cartridge with the words "Aura Piercing" on it, and I knew it would kill you. I tried calling you but you never heard me."

Blake was shocked, this boy in front of her was insulted by his friends, herself included, and yet he was standing tall, and even protected her.

She realized the error of her ways, and was ashamed of herself.

"I... I'm sorry..." she said quietly

"What?" Jaune asked, not hearing what she said.

"I said i'm sorry!" Blake said in a louder tone, in her eyes were sadness and disappointment in herself.

"For being such a jerk to you! I insulted you, WE insulted you, broken the friendship that we had with you, and yet you still protected me! Why? Why did you do that when I clearly didn't deserve your kindness?"

There was a pause, Jaune thinks for a moment before opened his mouth.

"What happened that day, stung, it hurt more than anything, and you're right, you didn't deserve my kindness." Blake looks down, sad that she knew he was right.

"But... what you didn't deserve, most of all, was to die. That's why I chose to save you."

He noticed Blake standing uo from her chair, but he didn't notice her walking towards him until she extended her arms and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry... is there any chance you could forgive me Jaune?"

He thought for a moment, she did hurt him but... people deserve second chances.

"Yeah... I can forgive you Blake." He said, as he raised his arms to return the hug.

Once they Broke the hug, they shared a smile, at the same time Ruby walked in with two cups of water.

"Soooo I take it you guys are good now?" She asks

"Yeah, we're good now." Jaune said.

"Yaaay!" Ruby exclaimed, excited that the two were becoming friends again, she would've jumped in joy, but she couldn't with two cups of water in her hands.

She handed the two their drinks and they downed it in one go.

"Anyways, I have to go, i'm sure the others would want to know where I've been. Thanks again Jaune." Blake just before leaving the room.

Ruby waved her off and once she left she turned to Jaune with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you two made up! I was worried what would happen if I left you two alone."

"Yeah well, rest assured, we've made amends."

"Yay!" Ruby gave Jaune a hug which he gladly returned.

'I hope the others don't question me on this...' Jaune thought to himself.


	9. Confrontation

Blake was leaving the infirmary, feeling slightly better, making amends with Jaune, she couldn't exactly call herself a good friend, but this is a step towards it.

She slowly made her way to the dorms, preparing herself for what her other two teammates have to say.

She uses her scroll to open the room and inside are Weiss and Yang.

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed running at Blake to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you EVER run off like that again! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" Yang said as she let's go of Blake.

"I'm sorry you guys."

She changes her focus from Yang to Weiss.

"Weiss, I just want to say that I-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't want to hear it. You said it yourself that you aren't one of them, and that you knew when things were getting too far. Just promise me that next something this big occurs, you come to us."

"I promise."

There was a monetary silence until Yang spoke up.

"Soooo, Ruby told me that she called Jaune to help find you, did he? Not that he would be helpful" Weiss nodded in agreement

"Actually, he did find me, AND was very helpful."

Yang and Weiss just stared at Blake, shocked at what she just said.

"What? There's no way that he could've helped you! He can't even fight!" Yang exclaimed.

"If I do recall he took down Cardin in seconds."

"That's different! He fought a hot head, not an organization!"

"He held his ground for the most part, and not to mention he saved my life!"

"No way that dolt saved you." Weiss said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but he did."

"How?!" They both said in sync.

"A sniper was about to shoot me."

They both snickered that a sniper was the issue.

"With Aura Piercing rounds."

And then their face dropped.

"And took the shot with his shoulder, and is now in the infirmary."

"Fine, I'll give him this one. But that doesn't mean he's in the clear." Weiss nodded in agreement

Blake felt awful, becoming friends with Jaune again means that she now understood a small fraction of what Jaune could be feeling, being insulted like this.

"By the way, where's Ruby?" Yang asks.

"At the infirmary with Jaune?"

"WHAT?!" Yang's hair flared and her eyes go red.

"That boy better not do anything to my sister!"

"Yang wait!" Blake called out but she was already out of range.

Blake and Weiss chase after Yang to control her.

* * *

Yang arrived at Jaune's room to see Ruby on top of Jaune, both asleep and still holding each other.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yang shouts, waking the two up with a jump. At the same time, Weiss and Blake entered the room.

Yang proceeds to grab Jaune by the collar and brings her other hand back to give Jaune a strong punch.

Just as she thrust her fist forward, her body was stopped by something, and another female voice joins the frey.

"Settle down Ms. Xiao long!"

All eyes turned towards the source of the voice

Standing at the door is Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, using her semblance to restrain Yang.

"Now explain to me why you want to assault Mr. Arc?"

* * *

 **So I had a ton of free time today so I'd thought to use it for making two chapters today!**


	10. Truths

Jaune didn't expect much to happen to him in the infirmary

He thought it would be a few days or less of resting, and maybe a few visits from Blake, Nora and Ruby.

But that wasn't the case.

Instead he's on the boundary of death due to the blonde death known as Yang.

Just when he thought his life was over, most of her body was covered with a purple glow, and she could not move, followed by a voice.

"Settle down Ms. Xiao Long!"

Coming through the door was Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"Now explain to me why you want to assault Mr. Arc." Goodwitch said.

"He defiled Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Jaune said in an attempt to defend himself, with a small blush staining his cheeks, but was frightened when she looked straight at him.

"Like i'd believe you, you're just saying that to get out of trouble!"

"It's true! He didn't do anything to me!" Ruby said to defend Jaune.

"Quiet Ruby! I need to teach Arc here a lesson!"

"Enough!" Goodwitch shouted.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you will unhand Mr. Arc now or else there will be dire consequences. Understood?"

Yang nodded in response.

Professor Goodwitch let go of Yang and she let go of Jaune's collar.

"You need to learn control Ms. Xiao Long, this isn't the first time you lashed out like this, like that time when that student cut off ONE strand of your hair and you sent him to the infirmary."

"Or when you demolished that bar, or when you sent the mailman to Vale from patch with one punch because you thought he was hitting on me." Ruby added which earned her a glare from Yang.

Ozpin clears his throat, which gains the attention of everyone.

"I am quite concerned, there has been quite a decrease in your interactions with your team, or team RWBY, which is unusual considering the eight of you have been very close ever since initiation. What caused this?"

Jaune could only look down which Ozpin knew he could not tell the reason.

"Curious... You four," he points at team RWBY. "Come with me. Mr. Arc, you rest."

Team RWBY followed Ozpin and Goodwitch out of the room, while Jaune relaxed in his bed.

* * *

Team RWBY sat down in front of Ozpin's desk where he sat down behind with Goodwitch on the right.

"Now tell me, what is going on?" Ozpin questions.

"That depends on what you want to know." Yang said.

"As I have said, you and team JNPR have been known to be quite the unofficial 8 person team, sharing strong bonds, but recently there seems to be an uneasy atmosphere surrounding you all, directed at Mr. Arc, so I want to know, why?"

Ruby and Blake were hesitant to answer, not wanting to tell the truth, but Weiss and Yang had other plans.

"Because he lied to us!" Weiss blurted out.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this.

"And do praytell what lie it is?"

"He has forged transcripts!" Yang said.

"YANG!" The two exclaimed, angrier than before.

"Is that all?" Ozpin questions.

"What do you mean?! This is a huge issue! That dolt faked his way into Beacon! Your school!" Weiss said, flailing her arms.

"We are well aware of Mr. Arc's transcripts."

" **WHAT?!** " The four said in sync, and in shock.

"You knew and yet you did nothing?! Why?!" Weiss said, slightly angry at the headmaster.

"Tell me, what type of school is this?"

"A place to train Huntsman and Huntresses." Weiss said with pride.

"Exactly, we train those who desire to become a Huntsman in order to protect the world." The four nodded.

"While their transcripts prove their strengths , very few get accepted without the need of them. Such as Ruby Rose. She proved her strength and determination to enter the school, despite her age."

"Alright, but what about Jaune?" Yang asked.

"While it was blatantly obvious that his transcripts were fake, he has the potential, the will to improve himself to protect those who need of it, just as his family has proven time and time again, and if Goodwitch's report of Mr. Arc's recent victory against Mr. Winchester are true, then he is improving."

The four were in shock, but only half of them were relieved while the other half weren't convinced that Jaune was in the right.

"I can see this is very shocking for you, so you may go, but remember this, a lie isn't always with malicious intent." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his ever present coffee.

The team left his office, leaving the two adults alone.

"So two of them seem to still have a bond with Mr. Arc, but the others seem to have a different opinion about him. Do you think they can become what they used to be?" Goodwitch said.

"Time can mend their bonds, but only if they are willing to." Ozpin said as Goodwitch nodded in agreement.


	11. Ice Queen Vs The Knight

**This chapter was inspired by Jss2141 who sent me a PM on an idea for a chapter!**

* * *

Jaune rested at the infirmary for a few days before being released.

He was visited by Ruby, Blake, and Nora, who nearly crushed his bones with a hug when she received the Ursa plush.

He wasn't too excited when he was released, since his nights would be on the roof now.

He was was able to attend classes now, including combat class.

Apparently he gained some kind of rumor for his instant victory against Cardin.

Breakfast was once again awkward, feeling the eyes of the others on him, he couldn't relax.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain heiress was very focused on him.

* * *

Weiss couldn't make heads or tails of Jaune.

She was so angry at Jaune.

He forged his documents, and was accepted, despite Ozpin knowing this too!

Most of her anger is due to her father.

Just to attend Beacon she had to be perfect in her father's eyes, which meant endless training, until her father finally agreed to let her go.

She couldn't accept Jaune.

Absolutely not!

* * *

Classes passed by and combat class starts.

Everyone took their seats, with Jaune being as far from the group as possible.

Professor Goodwitch steps into the class and announces the students to duel.

"Weiss Schnee, versus Jaune Arc!"

Everyone murmured among each other.

Weiss was a strong huntress, with her skills using her Rapier and glyphs.

Jaune was a previously weak student, but his recent victory paints a new picture of him.

The two grab their weapons and gear and meet in the arena.

"Remember, first one to get their aura into the red zone loses, begin!"

Jaune drew his sword and activated his shield, preparing for whatever attack Weiss has.

Weiss activates a glyph and charges right at Jaune, with her sword meeting his shield.

She attacks with incredible speed, a flurry of attacks, but Jaune was able to block the attacks.

She started moving around Jaune at high speeds with her glyphs which Jaune couldn't block many.

"Just give up while you can! You know well you can't win!" Weiss shouts as she continues to attack.

Jaune grits his teeth, but stays still, he wouldn't fall for her trap.

He swings his sword when Weiss charged, hitting her on the side, making her fall and crash into a wall, as everybody lets out a gasp.

She quickly recovered and took a defensive stance when she saw him running at her.

His sword met hers with a loud clang.

They circled each other, attack after attack meeting, but rarely hitting the target.

She expected for him to block when she attacked him.

What she didn't expect, was for Jaune to use his sword and shield to hold her sword, and he delivered a strong kick to her stomach, sending her rolling to the centre of the arena.

Once she stood up she spoke.

"I refuse to beaten by you! I have trained for the longest time! I have trained until I reached perfection! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A FAKER LIKE YOU!"

She changes the dust in Myrtenaster to fire based dust, focuses it on her blade, and with a slash, sends out a wave of flames.

Jaune clenched his hands around his sword and shield, and ran.

He ran directly towards the flames, towards her.

He raised his shield and jumps, momentarily curling up to hide behind his shield, and unfurled to continue to run at her.

He raises his sword and with full strength, struck at her, knocking down her rapier from her defensive stance and rammed his shield at her, and she felt the heat from it.

He tossed his shield to the side, revealing his burning red hand, from the heat of the shield that was absorbed from the flames.

He quickly swapped his sword from his right hand, to his left.

Confused, Weiss readied another defensive stance.

He charged at her, but he threw his sword like a javelin and her, which she used her rapier to deflect, leaving her open for Jaune.

Just before he attacked, he whispered into her ear.

"Atleast you were given the opportunity to become what you wanted to be."

He raised his right fist, used a small amount of aura in it, and punched her, sending her across the arena, into a wall, and depleting her aura.

In shock, Goodwitch spoke, "T-the winner, is Jaune Arc!"

Everyone sat in shock, Jaune Arc, the one who was known to be the weakest student, just knocked down Weiss Schnee.

Weiss was rendered unconscious, so she was taken to the infirmary.

Jaune grabbed his sword and discarded shield, and walked to the locker room.


	12. Pasts

**So due to much dislike, I changed the end of the last chapter so Jaune doesn't have the idea to apologize to Weiss.**

* * *

Weiss woke up in the infirmary around evening, the reason why is a little hazy.

She sits up and rubs her head from a headache.

"Why am I here?" she asks no one in particular.

As she tries to remember, she hears a faint, but high pitched voice, one that she dreads at times.

"Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiss!" Ruby could be heard down the hall as she uses her semblance to run at high speed.

"Weiss! You're up! I was so worried!" As she finished her sentence the other two teammates entered the room.

"Hey Weiss-Cream! How's it Yang-ing?" Yang says which causes everyone to groan at the bad jokes.

"You certainly took a hit from Jaune in that fight, it really suprised me when he won the fight." Blake says.

Weiss then remembers why she's in the infirmary, Jaune beat her, which was humiliating.

But before she could even get angry, his words replayed in her head.

 _"Atleast you were given the opportunity to become what you wanted to be."_

This piqued her interest, what did he mean when he said this? She had to find out.

* * *

Jaune finished eating dinner and made his way to the roof, when he ran into Professor Goodwitch.

"Mr. Arc." She started.

"It has come to my attention that because of your condition with your team, that you've been resting on the roof, which is not a healthy place to stay."

Jaune could only look down, to avoid meeting her eyes, but this only confirmed her suspicions.

"Luckily we have a plan for situations like these, follow me."

Curious, he followed her through the halls and to a section of the dorms that had way more doors than any other hallway.

"This is where the rooms for the ones who have trouble with their team stay, as the tension when staying in the same room can only increase. Feel free to stay for as long as you need, I will have your personal belongings sent to this room." She points at a door that is assigned to him.

"Thank you, Professor." He said to her.

She nods in response and turns and walks down the hall.

Jaune enters the room to see that the size is about half the size of a regular dorm, enough for a bed, desk, and closet.

As he sits on his new bed, he remembers the fight, wondering why he said those words to Weiss, but shrugged it off.

As he relaxed, he hears a knock on his door.

Curious he walks toward the door and opens it, revealing Weiss herself.

"Can I help you?" he asks her, with a hint of anger.

"Yes you can, you spoke to me during the fight, I want to know what you mean." She says, crossing her arms.

"And why should I tell you?" He says, leaning forward, giving a death glare to her.

Weiss backs up a bit before thinking.

He straightens himself up and turns around.

"Knew you wouldn't have a good reason."

Just before he was ready to kick her out, she spoke up.

"You tell me what you meant, and I'll tell you why I got mad on that day."

He thought for a moment, he wanted to know, he really wanted to know, so he made a decision.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He says as he sits on his bed, and motioned for Weiss to sit at the desk.

"It all started when I was 6..." He started.

* * *

 **-11 Years Ago-** (Assuming he's 17)

Jaune loved the stories his father told him, about his exploits, his adventures, and of his father's, and his father's father's tales.

"Dad, I want to be a Huntsman, just like you!"

"You will son, and I will train you! When you're older!"

Jaune was so excited he had a hard time sleeping.

* * *

 **-Present-**

"I was so amazed by the history of my family that I wanted to be just like them! So my father trained me when I was 15."

"So what happened?"

"Well, things changed when I was 16..."

* * *

 **-1 Year Ago-**

Jaune was sparring outside with his father, Jaune wielded Crocea Mors, while his father used a regular iron sword.

He trained for a year now, but showed little improvement.

Jaune was clumsy, taking bad steps that would nearly trip him, and swinging his sword in a way that the weight would drag him with a swing.

The spar ended when his father swung hard and knocked Jaune's weapon out of his hand, forcing him to surrender.

"Jaune, it's been a year since we started, and you've yet to show improvement!"

"I'm sorry dad! I'm trying, I seriously am!"

His father could only let out a sigh and speak.

"Alright, one more time!"

Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and readied himself for another spar.

Once the two were ready, his father went in for an attack, which Jaune blocked, but what he didn't expect was for him to have his other hand in a fist and already moving to punch him.

He fell back and his father held his sword over Jaune, and he surrendered once again.

His father sighed and spoke.

"Jaune! One whole year of training and this is what comes from it? We can't do this anymore, I'm not training you any longer. You can't become a Huntsman." He turns around and leaves, leaving Jaune on the ground.

He didn't go back home that night, he trained himself until he collapsed as a crying mess.

* * *

 **-Present-**

"And so, my father gave up on me that night, he told me I couldn't be a Huntsman. But despite what he said, I wanted to be one, to be a hero who helped those in need. That's why I used forged transcripts to get it. What was I to put in my real transcripts? That my own father gave up on me? That I never attended a combat school? They would never accept me if I did, so that's why I lied." He finishes his story.

Weiss sat in her chair, thinking of the tale that was just told to her.

This is what he meant when he said she was given the opportunity. He was essentially deserted by his father, leaving him with no choice but to lie to enter Beacon.

Suddenly she remembers Ozpin's words.

"A lie is not always with malicious intent."

Sighing, she spoke up.

"Jaune, I want to sincerely apologise to you, I clearly misjudged you. I guess I should explain myself. The reason I was mad at you that day, was because of envy."

"What do you mean?"

"Since I was little, my father expected me to be nothing but perfect, his little snowflake. I was expected to be the heir of the SDC after my sister abandoned that position to be in the military. But I learned that my father worked in a... moral grey area, so I wanted to become a Huntress to make things right. But he was not supportive of me becoming a Huntress. To prove I could be a Huntress, I was forced to train with Myrtenaster until I was perfect, no mistake was allowed. So when I found out that while I worked to perfection to enter Beacon, you faked your way in, it made me envious of you."

"So that gave you the right to insult me?" He stated which was like a dagger to her.

"I will admit, I was not in the right to insult you, that is why I must apologise. Now that I understand your reasoning, I want to make up for my mistakes, starting with becoming someone who you can call a friend." She says as she extends a hand for him to shake.

"So what do you say?"

With a sigh, he grabbed the hand and shook it.

"Alright, I will forgive you, but you are not someone I can trust with my life, yet, but we can start here as friends."

She smiled at him.

"Deal!"


	13. An Outing

It was noon when Jaune was sprawled on top of his bed, thinking about recent events.

'I'm glad things worked out with Blake and Weiss, but the others...'

Just as his mind wandered to the others, he remembered Ruby and Nora.

He just then realized that he got Nora a gift, but forgot to get one for Ruby when she called him.

He felt bad that he forgot, especially with how supportive she was.

He stood up with the idea of asking Ruby out to Vale to get her something.

As the thought of asking her out passed, he blushed and reworded it as hanging out.

'Yes, just hanging out!'

He pulled out his scroll and sent Ruby a text.

 **"Hey Ruby!"**

 **"Hey Jaune, what's up?"**

 **"Nothing much. Hey, are you free today?"**

 **"Yeah! Why?"**

 **"I was wondering if you'd go to Vale with me?"**

 **"Sure! Sounds fun!"**

 **"Alright, I'll meet you at the airship dock."**

 **"Gotcha, see you then!"**

He changed to a black open dress shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, and jeans, and left for the docks.

* * *

Blake and Weiss watched as Ruby was getting ready. Yang was out.

She frantically looked around for clothes that aren't her combat clothes or uniform.

"Uh Ruby, any reason why you're panicking right now?" Weiss asks.

"I'm going out with Jaune to Vale.

"Going out?" Blake asks, raising an eyebrow, she then turns her head towards Weiss and they both share a grin and turn back to Ruby.

Ruby looks at them and sees the grins on their face. Realizing how they interpreted what she said, her face matched her cape.

"Not like that! Going to Vale as friends!" She says, flailing her arms, before continuing her search.

A few moments later she found a set of clothes and it put a smile on her face.

* * *

Jaune was waiting at the docks for Ruby, messing with his scroll to pass time.

He took a quick look from his scroll when he saw Ruby, who caught his look and waved before running towards him.

He saw the black top and skirt, lined with red along the edges that she wore, and stared for a second before she greeted him.

"Hey Jaune!"

"H-hey Ruby!" He stuttered, but shook his head a little to clear his head.

"You ready to head out?" He asked.

"Yea! Let's go!"

The two enter the bullhead and it flies to Vale.

When they landed, Jaune miraculously didn't vomit, since he didn't eat lunch and was distracted by Ruby's conversations.

"So where do you wanna go first Jaune?"

"Hmm... Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, only had breakfast."

"Well then, how about we eat? What're you in the mood for?"

"Hmm... Do you know any good burger places?" Just as she asked, a grin appeared on his face.

"As a matter of fact I do! Follow me!"

The two walked around two blocks before they stood in front of a store.

"The Grill?" Ruby asks. (Not trying to name a real place)

"Yup! I came here a few days ago and they have great burgers! I'm sure you'll love it!" Ruby giggles a little at his response.

The two enter the restaurant and sit down at a booth, ordering a burger each as well as one vanilla and one strawberry milkshake.

"So Jaune."

"Hmm?" he hums while drinking his shake.

"You and Weiss are on better terms now huh? How did this happen?"

"Well, she came to my room after we fought in class, she questioned me and I shared a bit of my past with her, as well as her sharing her past with me, and so she made up for her part."

"I see." she said before taking a drink of her milkshake.

"So, since the two of you are okay now, does that mean you're going to continue to pursue her?"

"Ruby, we just got on better terms, I don't wanna jump the gun and straight up confess to her. Besides, those feelings have passed."

"Alright, just asking."

Ruby felt a little bit happy about this, but couldn't understand why. Before she could question herself their meals were placed in front of them.

They both take a bite of their burgers, just as Ruby tasted the food, she moaned a bit at the flavor.

"This is so good!" She exclaimed.

"Told ya you would like it."

The two ate in silence, in favor of devouring the food.

Once the two finished Jaune paid for the meal, despite Ruby arguing that she would pay half, and left.

"You didn't have to pay for the whole meal Jaune."

"But I wanted to, I asked you to come to Vale with me so it's the least I could do.

Ruby only pouted which Jaune chuckled at.

As the two walked around, Jaune realised he had no plan on where to go, so he opted to ask Ruby on ideas.

"Hey Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Anyplace in particular you wanna go to?"

The moment he said this she had a grin on her face.

Ruby lead Jaune to a weapons store.

The two entered and Jaune marveled at the vast amount of weapons, parts and designing stations that were in the store, while Ruby almost drooled at the sight of the inside.

Jaune only inspected a few things that interested him, being a user of a classic sword and shield instead of a multi functional shifting scyth with a high caliber rifle, like the girl he was with, meant he had no need of any parts, nor was he ready to make any adjustments to the family heirloom.

After Ruby found a few parts for Cresent Rose, she thought for a moment before speaking.

"You should get a side arm Jaune."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I know you use a sword and shield, but im sure a gun would come in handy!"

Jaune thought for a moment, if he had a side arm, like a pistol or SMG it would be handy in case he were to drop his weapons, or in need of a ranged weapon.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Ruby lead Jaune to the guns section.

After some looking around, Jaune noticed a white revolver with a golden barrel.

Ruby noticed this and questioned him.

"You interested in that revolver?"

"Maybe."

"Alright follow me."

Jaune followed Ruby to another room which turned out to be a shooting range.

She picked out the same revolver, but with no fancy patterns, and handed it to Jaune.

"Here, try it out!

He picked up the gun and aimed at the middle of target, when he was ready he pulled the trigger and he was surprised with the recoil.

"Hm... awesome! You got a 9 on that shot!"

Looking at the target he saw he shot the target near the middle of the chest area.

"Keep going!"

He aimed again but this time he was prepared for the recoil.

He shot the rest of the rounds and he was very accurate.

"Good job! I think you got the hang if it, what do you think?"

"Hmm... I like it, I'll take it!"

"Yay!"

The two exit the shooting range and check on the Revolver for the price, which Jaune paled at, it would eat up his lien and leave none for Ruby's gift.

Ruby giggles at this and offered to pay half, with the reasoning that she talked him into buying a gun.

They purchase the revolver and a few crates of ammo to be sent to Beacon.

The man at the counter pointed out that because it was a special revolver, they allowed a custom emblem to be engraved between the barrel and the handle for free, so Jaune opted to get his crest imprinted on the gun.

They exited the store as Jaune and Ruby marveled at the new weapon.

Jaune is very grateful to have such a great friend like Ruby.

* * *

Later in the evening Yang walked towards the dorm after a detention, due to her nearly crushing a students bones when they cut a strand of her hair.

She kicked the door open and shouted "Hey guys!"

Weiss and Blake said the respective greetings, well more like Blake saying hi, reading a book, while Weiss attempts to scold Yang for nearly giving her a heart attack.

Looking around she notices her sister is absent from the room.

"Hey guys, where's Ruby?"

"She went to Vale with Jaune." Blake answered as she doesn't take her eyes off the book.

"Pardon?" Yang said with a shaky grin that looked like she was trying not to explode right then and there.

Blake picked up on this and realized her mistake, forgetting that there is still tension between Yang and Jaune.

"Did you just say that Ruby is in Vale, with Jaune?"

Blake hid her face in her book and Weiss just ignored Yang's glare at her.

"That boy is so dead now!" She says as she runs out of the dorm.

"Not again!" Weiss exclaims as the two get on their feet to give chase.

Yang ran towards the garage to get Bumblebee, while the other two took a Bullhead to try and outrun her.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune visited a few stores, like a bakery, comic store, and a quick trip to a clothes store, as Ruby needed to expand her wardrobe, barely finding her current clothes.

Walking around a corner, Jaune noticed the cafe he went with Blake and Sun.

Just before he mentioned taking a stop at the cafe, he notices a shiny red object in the window.

Looking closer at it, the object was a red rose necklace. Looking at the price it would leave him with just enough for the cafe.

"Hey Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Let's grab a small bite to eat over there." He points at the cafe.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Hold up, I just gotta grab something quickly here, I'll meet you there okay?"

She nods in response and walks towards the cafe, while Jaune enters the store to buy the necklace.

He got the necklace in a small box and walked towards the cafe.

He sat down at the table Ruby was at and the two ordered some muffins and hot chocolates.

"So, did you enjoy hanging out?" he. asks.

"I had alot of fun! I don't socialize much so it was nice to come out here with a friend."

"Speaking of friends. Ruby, I asked you out here because I wanted to thank you, for being such a great friend to me, even when the others turned away, you and Nora stood by me, and I'm grateful for that."

"Aw Jaune, you don't have to thank me for that, we're besties! Better than besties!"

"I appreciate it Ruby. And also, I already got Nora a gift, so I thought I should get you one too." he pulls out the box and places it in front of her.

Curious, she opened the box to reveal a red rose necklace, that would fit her perfectly, being named Ruby Rose and her semblance leaves a trail of roses.

"Jaune, it's beautiful!"

"Would you like me to put in on for you?"

She nodded her head and handed the necklace to him.

He took it and opened the chain, and leaned forward to bring it around her head.

Ruby blushed at the proximity of their faces while Jaune puts on the necklace.

Once he got it secured, he sat back down, and Ruby marveled at the necklace.

"Thank you Jaune, I love it!"

She stood up from her chair to give Jaune a hug, which he returned.

Just as they hugged, they heard an angry voice.

"ARC!"

The two jump and release from the hug to see a red eyed Yang and a tired Blake and Weiss across the street.

'Oh boy' Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

 **Man alive this chapter is 2025 words long! I hope you enjoyed it though!**


	14. Interrupted

Yang was swerving through the lanes on the highway, making a beeline for Vale.

While she would deny it, she would kill to protect her sister.

So when she heard that Ruby went to Vale with Jaune, it sent her brain into overdrive and made her rush to find them.

Now while she was upset at Jaune for lying, it bugged her more that it meant that someone who can lie like that is getting close with her sister, and that worried her.

She arrived in Vale and finally found the two at a cafe, with Jaune just inches from Ruby's face after he put a necklace around her neck.

"ARC!" she shouts at them, getting their attention as well as any other person nearby.

Once they looked at the source, Jaune jumped back, away from Ruby.

Yang got off Bumblebee and walked towards the two, eyes red and hair flickering like a fire ready to start.

"I did not give you permission to ask my sister out on a date!"

"This is not a date!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this and shook her head.

"Ruby, bike, we're leaving."

"But-"

" **Now** "

Ruby lowered her head and walked towards Bumblebee.

Yang didn't follow, instead she walked towards Jaune, which caused Weiss and Blake to move their hands to their weapons, in case Yang tried to attack Jaune.

Once she got close to him, she grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I will not let a liar like you hurt Ruby. I will protect her."

Yang backed away and went towards Bumblebee, getting on and driving her and Ruby away.

Jaune could only sit down at the table the two were using, as he moved his head into his hands in sadness, which cause Weiss and Blake to go over to him and comfort him.

After some time of comforting, Blake speaks up.

"I'm sorry Jaune."

"Blake, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! I told her you and Ruby went to Vale, forgetting the tension between you two."

Blake faced the ground with her eyes close, preparing for anything Jaune might have to say to her.

Instead of speaking, Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, which cause her to look at him.

"You aren't responsible Blake. If anything, she's a little bit right about what she said to me."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I have seven sisters, if I found out anyone was lying to them, I would flip out."

"But you didn't lie directly to Ruby! And you came clean!" Blake responds.

"Well, that didn't fly by Yang."

The three sat in silence for some time before agreeing to head back to Beacon.

As they walked to the docks, Weiss noticed that Jaune has a holster, aswell as a revolver in it.

"When did you get a gun Jaune?"

"Huh? Oh right! Me and Ruby-"

"Ruby and I." Weiss interrupted, which gained her glares from Blake and Jaune.

"What?!" She questioned, but the two ignored.

"Anyways, we went to a weapons store that Ruby wanted to check out, when she brought up the idea of having a sidearm, so I found this, and decided to get it."

"Interesting, have you named it yet?"

"Actually I haven't yet, I'll think of one later."

"So how was your date with Ruby?"

"It's not a date Weiss!" He exclaimed, embarrassed which elicted a small laugh from both Weiss and Blake.

"Anyways, it was great, got a new talked alot, showed her a new place to eat at, got a new weapon, and gave her a gift."

"Wait you got her a gift?"

"Yeah, a red rose necklace."

"That's pretty nice, why'd you get her a gift though?" Blake asked.

"Well, after the fight with Cardin, Ruby and Nora followed me and comforted me, so when I was in Vale I wanted to get them something for being good friends. I got Nora an Ursa Grimm Plush, which caused her to nearly break my bones with a hug. Before I went to look for Ruby's gift, she called me and asked me to look for Blake. Then just today I remembered I didn't get her something, so I asked her to come with me to Vale and get her a gift."

"That's very generous of you."

"Thanks"

"So, do you harbour any feelings towards Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Jaune's face went red and he stammered as he tried to give an answer.

"Well- I mean, she is great but- I-... Yes... I do..."

The other two grinned at each other with this knowledge.

The rest of the way to Beacon was filled mostly with small talk.

* * *

Once they arrived at Beacon and made it to the dorms, Jaune left the two, to return to his room.

Weiss and Blake entered the room to see Ruby curled up in her bed, wrapped in her covers, and an angry looking Yang asleep in her bed.

Blake went to Ruby's bed and tapped on her, which cause the girl to jump a bit before revealing herself. She was clearly sad, and her eyes a little red and small tear stains on her face, indicating she cried a bit.

"Blake?"

"Hey Ruby, how are you doing?"

"Not so great."

Blake looked a bit down from the girl's face and noticed the rose necklace dangling from her neck.

"Is that the necklace Jaune got you?" Blake asked which caught Weiss' attention, and walked over to see the necklace aswell.

"Oh! Yeah! Jaune got me this as a gift for being his friend, it was so nice of him! Wait, how did you know Jaune gave me this?"

"He told us, he really cares about you Ruby."

This put a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys!"

Ruby let out a yawn, indicating that she should sleep now.

She lied back down and was more happy after her talk with the others.

* * *

Combat class started and everyone sat straight and silent as Goodwitch entered the room.

"Today's combatents, will be Jaune Arc, Versus Yang Xiao Long."

' **WHAT?!'** Everyone thought at the same time.


	15. The Sun Dragon Vs The Knight

**I forgot to say this last chapter, I'm sick of typing necklace now.**

"Jaune Arc, Versus Yang Xiao Long!

Everyone except Yang paled at this.

They knew the tension between Yang and Jaune, so adding that to Yang's natural strength, Jaune could be in for a world of hurt.

The two left the room and headed for the locker rooms to switch to their respective gear.

As Jaune left, bringing his new revolver as well, he ran into Weiss who waited outside the room.

She turned to face him and put something in his hand.

"You'll need this, I only had one that I planned to give Blake, but you could use it." She said and walked off back to class.

"Good luck!"

Smiling, he walked back to the class and saw Yang in the centre, eager to fight him.

He walked to the centre and the two synced their auras to the monitors.

Yang readied Ember Celica while Jaune pulled out his sword and readied his shield.

"First one's aura to go below 10% loses! Begin!"

Yang was the first one to strike, delivering a punch that Jaune blocked with his shield, but he was forced back a few meters.

Yang sent out a torrent of shots that she fired and were directed at Jaune.

Knowing he couldn't block them, he chose to dodge them.

He ran around the arena as he dodged the shots.

When Yang reloaded, he took his chance and charged at her, swinging his sword from above that she blocked with one of her gauntlets, and she punched which he blocked with his shield, leaving him with no other option but to kicked her in the stomach, which caused her to stagger back.

Before she could recover, Jaune charged in to strike with his sword, which knocked her back even more.

Yang recovered from that attack and sent a punch at Jaune while he attacked again, sending him flying into a wall.

Once he got back on his feet, the two ran at each other.

Unexpectedly Jaune threw his shield at Yang which she got hit by, and she was so suprised that it left her open for Jaune to swing his sword and knock her backwards.

Her aura already dropped to 40% while his was at 55%.

She clashed her fists together and she flared up.

She shot behind her, launching her forward and punched at Jaune, which he blocked with his sword, but it got knocked out of his hand, leaving him open for a kick to the stomach, just like the one he did earlier and he was sent back.

Leaving him with no choice, he reached for his revolver, grabbed it and fired a shot at her.

Everyone marveled at Jaune's new weapon, and was surprised at how well he handled it.

He shot so closely at Yang she had to run to dodge the bullets, but she ended up getting hit by a few shots, lowering her to the 30's.

Her semblance was making her even more powerful at this point and she was on fire.

Jaune's shots now did nothing to her as she gained more strength, until he remembered what Weiss gave him.

He pulled out the object and inspected it, it was a bullet, with an ice dust crystal.

Looking down, he noticed his sword on the ground, and he had a plan.

Loading the bullet he waited until she charged at him and fired at Yang's legs.

The dust activated when it hit Yang and it froze her legs, aswell as cool her down.

He grabbed the sword and ran right at her and with a slash she was broken out of the ice and was sent backwards, lowering her aura to 11%

When she got on her feet, she noticed a few strands of golden hair on the ground and then frantically checked her hair, which caught everyone's attention.

Jaune's hair isn't very long, so that means it came from Yang's hair.

Everyone paled at this, knowing that messing with Yang's hair will lead to near death experiences.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NOW ARC!!!" She shouted.

She ran at Jaune and attacked with a flurry of punches that knocked his sword out of his hand again and lowered his aura to 15%.

"It ends here Jaune." Yang says, then brings her fist back to deliver one final punch.

Instead of accepting the hit, or trying to block it, Jaune also readies his fist for a punch, but enhances it with the 5 out of 15 percent of aura he has.

The two swing their fists and they meet midway, creating a large ceater and sending a very strong rumble that the entirety of Beacon could feel.

The impact of the fists were strong enough to wipe out whatever aura they had left.

"T-the match is a draw!" Goodwitch announces after retreating behind her desk from the shock of the battle.

Everyone was so shocked that Jaune not only survived Yang's fury, but even managed to mirror it back at her.

The two fighters finally felt the adrenaline pass, and felt the strong pains in their hands and arms from such a punch, which caused them to writhe in pain on the ground, before the medics showed up.

He may not have won, but Jaune felt like he did.


	16. The Shield That Protects

**Completely forgot to mention, I made it so the dance is after the breach!**

* * *

Jaune found himself in Vale once again, he woke up in the infirmary yesterday where he was met with Ozpin, who informed him of Yang recovering much faster than he did due to his inexperience with strength as intense as Yang's.

He also told him he sent team RWBY on a mission early yesterday, to where was classified.

He was a little bit worried because Ruby called him early in the morning but the call dropped without speaking a word.

He went to Vale to clear his head.

It was a peaceful day until closer when he heard an explosion, followed by blaring siren.

He ran to the source to see that a train broke through a wall at Vale square and Grimm were entering through the hole.

He also noticed that team RWBY were close to the train but looked a little phased from the crash.

He quickly took out his scroll and got his rocket locker to deliver his weapon.

He grabbed Crocea Mors and his revolver before running to into the square and started attacking Grimm.

There was an incredible amount of Grimm that entered Vale, Beowolfs,Boarbatusks, Death Stalkers, Ursas and King Taijitu, there were too much of each to even count.

Jaune managed to take down a few Beowolfs and Ursas before running into the centre where team RWBY are.

"Guys!" He called out.

The team turned him, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were shocked to see him, but Yang seemed annoyed at his presence.

"Jaune! What're you doing here?!" Ruby asks.

"I was in Vale before all this. What happened anyways?"

"We went to Mt. Glenn and found Roman with a train and he tried to run but we got on the train, he had a bunch of White Fang guys and before we could stop the train it crashed into the wall and let in the Grimm he was attracting!"

Just as Ruby finished talking a Beowolf tried to attack but was stopped when Ruby used her scyth to slice it in half.

"Now all we can do is kill all of these Grimm!"

"Kill Grimm, gotcha."

Jaune quickly made work of killing more Grimm as team RWBY did the same.

His 'team' showed up aswell, with Nora flying into battle as one would expect her to do.

As time passed, more and more reinforcements arrive, with Atlas robots dropping in, Beacon teachers helping, and even team CFVY.

Just when things seemed to be going well, the Atlas robots proved to be only a little helpful as they were taken down easily.

The sheer amount of Grimm managed to corner people.

Jaune was fighting some Beowolfs, Weiss and Blake were off fighting a King Taijitu that split up, Yang was fighting several Ursas at a time, and Ruby was fighting two Deathstalkers.

Jaune sliced through as many Beowolfs as he could and when he had a clearing, would take a shot at the other's Grimm to weaken them.

He finished off the last one as he noticed the others struggling.

He ran to Weiss and Blake and used ice dust rounds to freeze the King Taijitu in place so the two could finish it off.

He shot the Ursas Yang were fighting to weaken them further for her to finish off.

He looked at Ruby, and panicked like crazy.

She had Cresent Rose blocking one of the stingers, but a second Deathstalker went behind her, stinger ready to strike.

He ran as fast as he could and shouted.

"RUBY! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Just as she heard him, the stinger struck her, shattering her aura, and cutting her side making her cry out in pain.

"RUBY!"

He ran in between the Deathstalkers and shot at each of their eyes.

He then used ice rounds to freeze them in place, climbed on them and cut off their stingers and impaled only the hard bone on their heads.

He had an idea, and as much as he didn't want to ask for her help, he needs it.

"Yang! I need you to nail these stingers!"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

"JUST DO IT! RUBY IS INJURED!"

Hearing that made her furious, and she launched herself towards the Deathstalkers, and nailed the stingers, effectively killing them.

Just as he let out a sigh of relief, he quickly looked at Ruby.

She was holding her side with her hands, and he could see the blue venom from the Grimm on her wound.

"What happened to her Arc?!" Yang asked angrily.

"She got attacked by Deathstalkers, one broke her aura and cut her side, poisoning her."

Yang was shocked at this, once again she was close to losing her sister and she wont be able to do anything.

Jaune made a call for an emergency medical bullhead to pick them up and bring an antidote, but it might take them too long before they arrive due to the chaos.

Just as he thought of his options, he remembers something.

 **-1 month ago-**

Jaune was reading a book on Aura since Pyrrha unlocked his aura but had very little knowledge on it.

He came across a peculiar page about aura transfer.

The ability to transfer ones aura to another can be life saving, but dangerous.

This was normally done by people with large aura pools, as the more of the aura transfered, the more dangerous for the user, which is why such a thing is not taught, only unlocking auras are taught and even then it's draining.

 **-Present-**

As he remembered the aura transfer, he decided to use it on Ruby, as he didn't lose much, but he would need to concentrate.

"Hey Yang, go check on the others."

She said nothing but obliged and walked away.

Once she was far enough, Jaune prepared.

"Alright Ruby, you're gonna be fine."

He pressed a hand over Ruby's heart and began transferring his aura.

Jaune glowed with his white aura, as swirls of it flowed down his arm and Ruby was also glowing white.

The aura was already trying to heal her wound, but was also fighting the venom.

"You're gonna make it, no matter what."

* * *

Yang walked over to Weiss and Blake who were sitting as they rested from the fighting.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." Weiss responded.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Ruby?" Blake asks.

Yang froze and Blake picked up on this.

"Yang? Where's Ruby?"

"She... She got stung by a Deatbstalker!"

The other two paled at this.

"Where is she?"

"Over there with Jaune. He already called a EMB but it may take a while.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Weiss questions.

Yang turned around to see Jaune and Ruby, the two glowing white and white lines swirling around his arm.

"Is he..? No... He is! Yang stop him!"

"Wait, is he hurting her?!"

"No he isn't. Technically he's helping her.

"Then why should I stop him?!"

"He's transferring his aura to Ruby, if he over does it, it may be fatal for him!"

Yang was shocked, Jaune was willing to risk his life to save Ruby.

She ran over to the two and saw his scroll that he was using to monitor his aura.

He already dropped it to 15%

"Jaune! You don't have to keep doing this! You're gonna end up killing yourself at this rate!" Yang said.

"No, I do have to do this. Otherwise Ruby will die!"

"But-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a Bullhead landing.

Once it landed some medics came out with the antidote.

Jaune removed his hand once they injected it into Ruby, and he felt very dizzy

Looking down he saw his aura was drained, he used it all up but didn't overdo it.

Just as he was relieved at this, he passed out from aura exhaustion.

'Atleast she's safe' he thought as his consciousness slowly dissipated.


	17. Asleep

**Going to mention this again, I intended for the dance to happen after the breach.**

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Yang sat in the Bullhead, on stretchers are an unconcious Ruby and Jaune.

Ruby would be fine as they gave her aura boosters so it could heal her wound, now that the antidote stopped the venom.

Jaune on the other hand was questionable.

Transferring aura takes a toll not only on the users aura but also their body.

The ride was mostly silent, save for the sound of engines.

Once they landed at Beacon, Ruby and Jaune were wheeled off to the infirmary.

It was the middle of the afternoon but the three decided on sleeping the rest of the day away, since not only did they miss a night's sleep, they spent several hours in combat.

In the dorms the three were getting ready to sleep, until Blake noticed Yang staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Yang?" She called her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"About Ruby... and Jaune..."

"What about them?"

Yang let out a sigh and lied down on her bed.

"Ruby is important to me, and the fact that I almost her really scares me."

"Well, she's okay now Yang."

"Yeah, but only because of Jaune. He risked his life for Ruby, when I tried to keep her safe from him. I feel so stupid now, the way I treated him, he must've felt awful."

Blake and Weiss look at each other before letting out a small chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing Yang, it's just-"

"You sound like us before." Weiss finishes and Blake nods in agreement.

"What do you mean?"

The next few minutes were spent with Weiss and Blake sharing their stories about them and Jaune.

After their stories, the three agreed to get some sleep.

Yang felt a little better, but also felt more guilty.

She needs to apologize.

* * *

Ruby slowly woke up in her bed in the infirmary in the evening.

By the time she was fully awake, she could hear the voices of her team down the hall.

The door opened revealing her team, and she was glad to see them.

"Guys! You came!"

"Of course sis, why wouldn't we?"

"How're you feeling?" Blake asks.

"Well I feel fine actually! Though I don't remember much about what happened to me, do you guys know? And where's Jaune?"

After a moment of silence, Yang spoke up.

"Well, you were fighting two Deathstalkers, one of them managed to break your aura, cut you and got their venom in you."

"Wait, if that happened then how am I alive?"

Another moment passed before Blake spoke up.

"Jaune... took out the Deathstalkers with the help of Yang."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how I survived the venom, my aura broke so I wouldn't be able to fight it."

"Jaune, he-"

"He's the reason you're alive Ruby!" Yang interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"He transferred all his aura into you to keep you alive."

"What do you mean by aura transfer?"

It was Weiss' turn to explain, as she seemed to know this topic better than anyone in the room.

"Well, to start, aura transfer is as it sounds. Transferring your aura into another person."

"So what's the issue?"

"Well, normally it would be fine in small amounts but... He used up all his aura to keep you alive. And with aura pools as large as his, it must've felt very exhausting. He even passed out from it."

"Where is he?"

Yang stepped away from Ruby's bed and walked to the curtain that separated her from another bed.

She moves it to the side revealing Jaune unconscious and connected to a few monitoring devices.

Ruby gasped as she saw him just laying there, with the movements of his chest being the only indication of him being alive.

A doctor walked in and saw that the whole team was present.

"Oh good, you're all here, makes things easier."

He stepped close as he inspected his clipboard.

"So, since we already got you the antidote for the venom, and your aura healed you, you're free to go when you're ready."

Just as he was about to step out, Ruby spoke.

"Wait! What about Jaune?"

He turned back to her and looked at his board again but flipped through pages.

"Mr. Arc has not sustained any physical damage, but his aura seems to be charging at a much slower rate, and remains unconscious. When he will wake up we are not entirely certain, but he should definitely be up within a week."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, as they were more relieved that Jaune would recover soon.

"Anyways, I have others to check on, take care." He said before walking out of the room.

The group talked a little before Weiss and Blake left, as dinner started and they were hungry, but Yang stayed back to wait on Ruby to get ready to go to the cafeteria.

"Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"I want to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting the last few days."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is!" Yang exclaimed.

"I forced you to leave Vale on that day, thinking I was protecting you, but I was only hurting you."

Ruby didn't respond.

"I thought I could protect you from a danger that never existed, and when it came down to it, he was the one who protected you instead of me." Yang started to let out a sniffle.

"I'm a horrible sister..." She said as she choked back her cries but tears ran down her face.

She was too focused on not letting out a cry to notice Ruby walking towards her until she felt her arms wrap around her.

"You are not a horrible sister Yang. I get you wanted to protect me, and I forgive you for that, but I'm not the only one you should apologize to."

Yang nodded, knowing who she was talking about.

Ruby pulled back and Yang gave a small smile.

"Now how about we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Ruby said and Yang nodded.

The two exit the room, but what they didn't notice was the twitch of a finger and slight frown on Jaune's face.

* * *

 **Welp, these chapters certainly have gone from less than 1k words to almost 1k or more words!**


	18. Waking

It's been five days since the breach, Team RWBY and Nora visited Jaune a few times a day.

While the others left after a few minutes after arriving, Ruby would stay behind.

On one of their visits, just as the others were leaving, they heard a shuffle from Jaune's bed.

They quickly focused on him, but after a minute, he moved his whole body, his head turned a frown appeared on his face.

His eyes squinted before opening a little, but it was enough for him to see there was people around his bed.

"Who... Guys?" He said weakly.

"Jaune!" The 5 exclaimed.

RWBY gave him a hug while Nora basically bear hugs the entire group.

Everyone was so happy after days of worrying.

* * *

Weiss, Blake and Nora left the infirmary to eat, leaving Ruby and Yang with Jaune.

"Hey Ruby, mind stepping out for a sec?"

Ruby nodded and gave a smile before exiting.

Jaune paled, thinking Yang was about to pummel him.

She instead sat down on his bed and gave him a sad look before she gave him a hug.

He stiffened up at the sudden gesture, but relaxed a little.

"Listen, Jaune, I want to apologize."

He didn't respond, opting to listen to her.

"I... I saw you as a danger to Ruby, when you told us about your transcripts. I was worried that if someone managed to enter Beacon with forged transcripts, what other lies could they fool Ruby with."

She pulled back from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"Now... Now I can see that I was so wrong... I can see that you are one of the last things to harm Ruby. And I feel stupid for treating you like you were a danger. Can... Can you ever forgive me Jaune?"

"I... Yeah, I can..."

"Really?" She asked, suprised at his response.

"Yeah... Honestly I can get where you're coming from. I have seven sisters. Many of the older ones would date boys who they though was the one, and when they camd crying to me because they were lied to by them, it took me every ounce of strength not to hunt them down, despite my inability to fight back then. So yeah, I can forgive you Yang."

"Thank you."

The two shared another hug before Yang stood up to leave.

"I'll see you later, good luck with Ruby." She said with a wink before leaving, leaving Jaune confused.

After she left, Ruby entered the room with a grin, and sat down on his bed.

"So, you guys made up?"

"Yeah, we did."

"That's great!" She said excitedly before giving him a hug.

Once she pulled away, she spoke again.

"Now then... sorry for this."

"What are you talking abou-"

 ***SMACK***

She slapped him.

'She slapped me! What the hell?!' He thought.

He looked at her and saw the angry yet sad look that was on her face.

"You idiot!"

He gave her a questioning look and she sighed in response.

"They told me what happened, during the Breach. And how I was almost killed, and how you saved me..."

She grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Idiot! You could've died! Then what?! Why..." She looked down but he could see the tears that were falling.

"Even if I lived, I would've lost my best friend!"

Jaune raised his arms to grab hers.

"I did it, because I to protect you. I wanted to make sure that that the person I care about,"

He then managed to pry her hands off his shirt.

"That the person that I..."

He hesitated at first, unsure if he should say, but he went with his gut.

"That the person I love, lives."

She froze at his words.

She looked up, with her eyes red and still with tears, and looked at his cobalt blue eyes.

They both looked at each other, and slowly leaned in together to share a kiss. Not a kiss a filled with burning passion, but one to convey their feelings to each other.

They separated after a few seconds, but Ruby leaned in again for another.

With the second one lasting a little longer, they separated, and Ruby rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"When did you... you know, start to love me?"

Jaune took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, it all started on that day when you and Nora came to me in the locker room. It started out as just a good feeling, having you two as true friends. As time passed, I started liking you a little bit more and more. When we went to Vale, that just made me like you even more. Then on the way back, Weiss got me to admit that I do like you. So yeah, that's my story."

Ruby didn't say anything, as she was processing what he said.

She too held small feelings for Jaune.

From the day they met, with her in a crater and him being the one to talk to her, she had small feelings for Jaune.

They grew more when she heard his determination to become a hero.

And when he made up with her team, and even protected both Blake and her, it showed how kind he can be, and that's what made her fall for him at this point.

She now knew what she had to do.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

She moves away from his chest and looks at him in the eyes.

"Do you mean it, that I am someone you love?"

"Absolutely, with all my heart."

"Then I also love you Jaune."

They close in for a kiss, as they made contact, they heard a snap.

They quickly break apart and look at the door to see Yang, with her scroll out, taking a picture, and wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Cute moment you had there love birds!" She said before running off.

"YAAAANG!" Ruby cried, donning a blush that rivaled her cape, before jumping off of Jaune's bed and chasing her sister.

Jaune only chuckled as he watched.

'I wonder how the others will take the news.' He thought to himself.


	19. The Champion

Pyrrha was depressed.

She never meant to leave Jaune on the roof on that day, she just wanted to take in the information.

She had a plan, to talk to him the next day, but he already distanced himself from everyone.

She sat in silence as everyone would insult his name, but she tuned out their voices, to focused on figuring out how to make things right.

She almost had a plan, but when she heard him slam his tray down on the floor, she knew it was over.

To this day, she still tries to think of ways on how to apologize, but she never had the courage to do so.

She managed to seem normal, because acting like everything was fine was normal to her, from heartbreaking moments, to pretending to like Pumpkin Pete's Cereal, she was used to putting up a smiling mask.

But like any actor, they falter.

Whenever she saw Jaune, or someone mentioned him, she would drop the mask.

When she saw Jaune win against Cardin, she felt so proud of Jaune.

When she heard that Jaune was shot in the shoulder, she panicked.

When she heard Blake and Jaune make up, she felt a small amount of hope.

When Jaune won against Weiss, she was even more proud.

When she heard Weiss and Jaune make up, she was more hopeful of becoming friends again.

When Yang and Jaune ended in a tie and both collapsed, she was worried.

When Jaune wound up in the infirmary for days after the breach, she cried, fearing of losing Jaune.

She visited him, after team RWBY and Nora visited, and would quietly apologize to his unconscious form.

When she saw Jaune with team RWBY in the cafeteria after 6 days after the breach, she was glad, not only because Jaune recovered, but to see them as friends, but it made her question if she could be friends with him again.

If she apologized now, would he forgive her? She wondered.

* * *

Jaune was happy to have most of his old friends back again.

Well, friends plus one girlfriend.

With Yang being the most talkative of others, and teaser of Ruby, she revealed to Weiss and Blake of Jaune and Ruby's new relationship, much to their dismay.

Team RWBY now sat with Jaune in the cafeteria, with Ruby sitting closely to Jaune.

The group talked together, but when Jaune got up to grab something, the conversation changed.

"Guys, do you think we should talk about Pyrrha to Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Why sis? We shouldn't try to force Jaune to forgive others." Yang said.

"Yeah but, she seems so sad! And also she didn't insult Jaune, she just couldn't get closer to him when you guys drove him off!"

"She's right. Pyrrha didn't insult Jaune, if anything she should've been the first to be forgive, after Ruby and Nora." Blake said.

The group nodded in agreement.

"So, how should we bring it up to Jaune?" Weiss asked.

"I think we should ask him about how he feels towards Pyrrha, and ease onto him about her." Blake suggested.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Ruby said.

Within a few minutes, Jaune returned with a fruit cup and sat down where he sat earlier.

Just as he started eating, Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yes Rubes?"

"How do you feel about a certain student named Pyrrha?"

Jaune dropped his plastic spoon.

"Ruby?"

"Jaune, please listen..."

"Ruby, I won't-"

"Pleaaaaseee?" Ruby asked, using her puppy eyes on him.

Jaune wasn't made of stone, and finally gave in.

"Fine. What do you want to ask me about her."

"Would you be willing to forgive her?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, she isn't all that guilty."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't insulted you in anyway, she just stayed silent. She seemed like she tuned us all out." The others nodded in agreement.

"In fact, Pyrrha seemed more down ever since that day on the roof." Yang stated.

"Even more so when we mention you, or when you pass by."

Jaune thought for a moment.

While he still felt that slight anger from that day, hearing the others talk about her made him reconsider.

Letting out a sigh, he made a decision.

"Alright, I'll talk to her."

The others smiled at this.

* * *

Pyrrha walked through the dorm halls, ready for a good nights rest.

Once she reached her door, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Ruby, wearing a large grin on her face.

"Can I help you Ruby?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

"Why?"

"There's someone I want you to talk to!"

"Who might that be?"

"You'll see!" Ruby responded with a giggle.

Pyrrha followed Ruby through the dorms, until they reached a hallway with more doors than any other hall.

They stopped in front of door and Ruby faced her.

"We're here!" Ruby said.

"They'll be here soon, go on!"

Pyrrha hesitantly opened the door to see that the room was a dorm room, but sized down for one person.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

She sat down in the chair by the desk and waited.

Looking around, she noticed a blue clothing on the bed.

She focused on it and noticed the familiar logo of Pumpkin Pete on it.

She realized that she was looking at a blue Pumpkin Pete's onsie, and she knew only one person who owned that.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Jaune.

"J-Jaune!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"Hey..."

"I'm so sorry! Ruby lead me here, I had no idea this was your room! I-I'll take my leave then-"

"Pyrrha, it's fine, I told Ruby to bring you here." Jaune interrupted.

"W-wait, you did?"

"Yup, I wanted to talk to you, so take a seat."

She gently sat back down on the chair, but she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"So, the others have told me about you."

She flinched, and her face cringed, at the thought of what kind of negative words they used to describe her.

"T-They have?" She asked worried.

"Yep, they've told me you haven't been feeling okay recently. And I want to know why."

Pyrrha was frozen.

'Is Jaune really giving me the opportunity to apologize to him?' She thought.

'I knew I had to apologize at some point, but I wasn't ready for this!'

As she mentally panicked, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her for a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Jaune said gently.

That was all it took before all her fears and emotions came out.

She returned the hug and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Jaune didn't reply, but instead rubbed her back in comfort.

"I never meant to hurt you!"

She continued for a few minutes before she calmed down.

"You okay now?" Jaune asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good. I hope you know I forgive you."

She nodded her head as she let out a sniffle.

"Come on, no more crying."

Pyrrha let out a small laugh as she managed to fully stop crying.

"Alright, you should head off to bed. It's getting late so I can imagine you're tired."

She laughed and nodded in response.

"I thought so. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

She stood up and opened the door to leave.

"Goodnight Jaune."

"Night Pyr."

She leaves, closing the door behind her.

Jaune lets out a yawn before lying on his bed.

He smiled, knowing he had another friend back.

Just as he sat up, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opens revealing Ruby.

"So, did things go well?" She asked as she walked over to sit beside him.

"Yeah, it did."

"Yay! I'm so glad things are getting better!" She exclaimed as she gave a hug.

He patted her head.

"Well I better head back to my dorm, I'll need as much energy as I can get for Professor Port's class."

"Don't you always fall asleep in that class?"

"Shuuush!" She pouted, which caused him to let out a small laugh.

"Alright, night Rubes." He said before giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Night!" She said, returning with kiss on the cheek before leaving.

After she left, only one thing ran through his mind.

'One more left...'

* * *

 **That's Pyrrha done! Now for my hardest challenge yet! Ren...**


	20. The Lotus and The Valkryie

Silence.

The perfect setting needed for meditation.

No noise, no distraction.

Just only you, and the universe.

Very few master the art of meditation.

And many, such as Lie Ren, are unable to reach the ultimate of meditation, due to outside distractions, or in this case...

"Boop!" Said an energetic girl, causing Ren to open his eyes.

A ginger haired bubble of energy bound by flesh that loves to talk and poke people's noses.

"Reeeeeen..." Nora groaned, lying on her bed, with her head upside down and hanging off the side of her bed.

"Yes Nora?" Ren asked.

"I'm booooooooreeeeeed!"

Despite it becoming night time, Nora still manages to retain her energy throughout the whole day.

"Unfortunately I cannot fix that." He responded.

"But there's nothing to do!"

"Thing's have been a little slow." Pyrrha said.

"I wish a mission or something would come up!"

Just as Nora stopped, Pyrrha's scroll started beeping.

"It's from Professor Ozpin, he wants teams JNPR and RWBY to meet him at his office."

Nora and Ren stand up and the trio left, and they met up with team RWBY, who were also making their way to Ozpin's office.

Once they reach his office, he greets them from his chair, with Professor Goodwitch standing beside him.

"Welcome, students. Please, take a seat." He gestures to 8 chairs in front of his desk.

The group sat down, but quickly noticed that the seat between Pyrrha and Ruby is empty.

"Wait, where's Jaune?" Ruby asks.

The others shrug in response.

Within a couple of minutes, the elevator opens, revealing Jaune.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, Mr. Arc. Please, take a seat." Said Ozpin.

Jaune sat in the empty seat between Ruby and Pyrrha, while Ren glares at him, and Ozpin began to explain the mission.

"I called you eight here today because a town located outside of Vale's walls has sent a distress signal. From what we gathered, there has been recent Grimm attacks, while minor, still deadly were it not for trained guards that barely repel the danger."

"So why call us instead of an older team, like the third or fourth year teams?" Ruby asks.

"All of our most capable fighters in the higher years are currently out on missions. This time of year is usually best for missions. So as a result, I called you all here, as you are the strongest first year teams we had in years."

"Right, so when do we leave?" Jaune asked.

"Since teams have only recently left for missions, many taking place internationally, all Bullheads are currently busy. You will be able to leave in two days, so you will take tomorrows classes off to prepare. Anymore questions?"

Everyone looked at each other, before looking at Ozpin, shaking their heads.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Everyone stood up and got in the elevator.

Once the door closed, Goodwitch spoke.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Despite the emergancy, it may be unwise to send team JNPR on a mission, as Lie Ren and Jaune Arc are still conflicted."

"I do not know for certain, but there's a reason why I sent them along with team RWBY. This mission may be dangerous for only one team. Their duo team dynamic has shown promise during initiation. Plus only team CRDL is available as well. I also hope the mission will help the two, they are the last obstacle before team JNPR can finally become a true team."

* * *

Ren was frustrated, and it was obvious to Nora.

The two teams were heading back to their dorms, minus Jaune who went off to the cafeteria.

"Are you okay Ren?"

"I'm... fine..."

"You don't look or sound fine."

"It's nothing, I'm just... frustrated."

"About what? Is it... about Jaune?"

Hearing Jaune's name caused the others to look at Ren.

"What's going on about Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"Ren is still mad about Jaune." Nora replies.

"Still? Look, Ren, you should let this go, we all have, why not you?" Pyrrha said.

"I refuse to let him lead us on a mission!"

"Why? He clearly has leadership skills, from what we've seen from initiation." Weiss asks.

"He know how to lead, but I cannot trust a liar!"

Blake flinched, which Ren didn't notice, but others did.

"You can let that faker lead you on, but watch, he could stab you in the back one day." He says before storming off.

"Yeesh, what was that about?" Yang asked.

Sighing, Nora spoke.

"While he's acting immature, I can kinda understand why he's so defensive."

"Why's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"We... We lost our parents, and our home town when we were children, to Grimm. We survived only because of his semblance, but we had to move. We found a town with Huntsman, days after the incident, where we trained for years before we applied for Beacon. With our circumstances, trust was a very limiting factor, as we constantly looked out for each other, wanting to protect each other. Heck, as kids we were almost inseparable, almost ended up sharing baths if it meant we knew the other was safe."

"Okay, I can sort of get it, but why is he so angry about Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Well, when we were kids, we attended a school. We managed to make a few friends, but many were distant, just because we came from a different town. One of our friends was Lavender Flora. She was the closest of all. We trusted her and one day we told her about our story. But... the next day, she was with another group of people... And they pointed and laughed at us. She was never really our friend, she just wanted information to laugh at us about. We asked her why, especially when we trusted her, and she only shrugged us off

Ren would've pummeled her, if it wasn't for me. Since then, we had a hard time trusting others. We learned to trust you guys, but... Jaune's secret doesn't fly by so easily with Ren as it does with me."

As the others took this in, they knew one thing for certain, this wasn't going to be easy.


	21. The Mission

The day of the mission arrived.

Team RWBY and JNPR sat in a bullhead, heading for the village.

Jaune was talking with the others, while Ren was staring daggers at him.

'Why is he here? He'll be a danger to all of us. If he can work up the courage to lie to get into Beacon, who knows what else he could be lying to us about?' Ren thought to himself.

The Bullhead landed close to a village, and the two teams exited the Bullhead, before taking off, leaving them.

"Right, here we are. Now someone was supposed to meet us here." Jaune said.

As if on cue, someone in guard's armour approaches them.

"Welcome, you must be the Huntsmen from Beacon."

"Yep! Here to help!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Good to hear it."

"So, care to fill us in?" Jaune asked.

"Right. Recently there have been sightings of Grimm nearby. Normally that's a given, because we live outside of Vale's walls, so a Beowolf or two is common. But sightings have reported larger Grimm, larger numbers. Heck, there's rumors of a King Taijitus in there. So you guys will be checking out the surrounding forest and exterminate them. Everyone good?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Great. Best of luck to you all!" The guard said before leaving them.

"Well team, let's go!" Ruby exclaimed.

The two teams walked towards the forest.

* * *

"This is soooo booooring!" Ruby said.

The two teams have spent an hour going through the forest, only to not find any Grimm.

"It has been unusually quiet. Even forests would have a few Grimm wandering about." Weiss said.

"Maybe we should split up! We go on the other side of the town and search there!" Ruby suggested.

"Sounds good Rubes." Jaune said.

Team RWBY walked off towards the town, leaving team JNPR.

* * *

Ren was anxious.

Here he was, in a forest, with the possibility of a Grimm coming out to attack, and he was being lead by Jaune.

He was waiting for the moment that Jaune would horribly slip up, or even turn his back on everyone.

Ren was broken out of his thoughts when a loud crack was heard.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. Oooooooo! What if it was a sloth! Or a sloth with a mountain of pancakes?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Or it could be Grimm." Pyrrha said.

"Oh yeah! That too!"

"We should split up and check on it. Nora, go with Pyrrha." Jaune said.

The two nodded before heading off in the direction of the noise, leaving Ren and Jaune waiting.

After a few minutes, Ren mumbled to himself and Jaune noticed, but chose to ignore it.

Jaune checked his scroll to see 7 minutes have passed already, but Pyrrha and Nora aren't back yet.

"What's taking so long..." Ren muttered to himself and Jaune heard this.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. They're tough."

Ren only glared at Jaune.

"What?"

"I don't get it. Why do they trust you?"

"Are you talking about Pyrrha and Nora?"

"Not just them, even team RWBY. I don't get they trust you." A rustle in the bushes could be heard, but they were too distracted to notice.

"Why is there such an issue about them trusting me?"

"How can they easily trust you to be a leader, a friend even."

"Because we talked things out. We learned from each other and forgave each other. That's how."

* * *

"What's going on?" Ruby asks.

"I think, they're arguing." Blake answers.

"About what?" Yang asks.

"About us. About how we became friends with Jaune again."

"Wait... That's right! Ren and Jaune still haven't made up yet!" Ruby said, causing Weiss to hush her.

"Be quiet! Do you want them to hear us?!" She hissed.

"Sorry..."

* * *

"I still don't trust you."

"Why not?!"

"Liars like you will turn their backs on others. I know it."

"I would never, turn my back on them. Not on team JNPR, nor team RWBY. And don't think for a second that I would turn my back. Let me ask, who turned their back on who?" Jaune said, his voice rising with anger, pointing a finger at Ren, who only responded with a stern glare at him.

"Or should I say, backs? When you all found out my secret, most of you turned your backs on me! I forgave them because they formally apologized to me. We learned more about each other. I didn't hold it against them when they apologized because I'm above that. Yet you can't seem to understand that can you?"

Jaune walks closer to Ren until they're face to face.

"So tell me, Ren. Who's untrustworthy?"

After saying that, Ren quickly gave him a strong punch in the face, that knocked Jaune into a tree.

"Oh now you're asking for it."

Jaune made a dash for Ren and took a swing at him, aiming for his face.

Ren covered his face in defence, but Jaune feigned the target and directed the punch towards Ren's stomach.

He let out a cough, as Jaune kicked him away.

"You better stop now Ren!"

"Never!" He said, wiping sweat from his eyes.

The two charged at each other.

They traded punches and kicks, dealing small amounts of damage to each other.

Jaune managed to get the upper hand when he pinned Ren down.

"Why are you so set on believing I'm so untrustworthy?!"

"Because I don't trust you! Me and Nora have dealt with people like you!"

"Like me?! You mean the type of people who wanted to make the world a better place?!" Jaune said.

"Liar!" Ren broke out of Jaune's grasp, jabbed him, but Jaune also managed jab Ren, making them both fall to the ground.

As the two lied on the ground, they heard the sound of a roar.

"That... that came from the direction that... that Pyrrha and... Nora went." Jaune said in between gasps.

The two slowly stood up, and walked towards the noise.

They were beat up, but they didn't care.

They found a clearing, but in the clearing was several Beowolfs, Ursas, and a King Taijitus, that has already been split from one to two snakes.

Team RWBY finally emerged from the trees behind the two to look at the scene.

"So this is where the Grimm are." Jaune said.

Looking at the middle, Jaune saw a familiar shade of Red and Orange. Pyrrha and Nora lay unconscious with a split King Taijitus circling them.

"Pyrrha! Nora!" Jaune ran straight towards them, drawing Crocea Mors

Ren looked at the direction Jaune was running, and noticed Pyrrha and Nora on the ground and quickly followed, pulling out StormFlower from his sleeves.

As the two ran, they were halted by Beowolfs, ready to tear them up.

They were ready to fight the Beowolfs, but a sudden blur of red took them out.

Looking at it, the blur was actually Ruby.

"We got these guys! Go get Pyrrha and Nora!" Ruby said before running off to get more Grimm.

The two continue to run towards the centre of chaos. Any Grimm that got in their way was quickly taken care of by team RWBY.

Once they got close they jumped over the snakes, making it into the middle with Pyrrha and Nora.

Ren uses StormFlower to shoot at the Black snake while Jaune swung at the White snake.

Ren's snake lunged at Ren, ready to bite, but he quickly projected his Aura to block the snake's bite.

He uses one of his guns to shoot the snake through it's mouth.

It screamed as it recoiled and circled around Ren.

He prepared for another attack, but fell on one knee when he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Jaune ran at his snake, stabbing it, causing it to jerk, knocking him back.

He noticed his sword was still lodged in the Grimm, so he ran towards the sword.

Instead of pulling it out, he used it as a boost to jump on the snake.

He then put all his might into the sword, as he ran along the snake's body, dragging his sword through the snake.

He made it to the head, where he put some of his Aura into the sword, and used the boost to slice the head off.

He jumped off the dead snake's body and turned towards Ren, noticing him on one knee, clearly in pain.

He let out a sigh before running towards Ren.

As he made his way to Ren, he noticed the black snake ready to attack.

He sprinted with all his might and bashed his shield on the snake's head, causing it to fall limp.

He pants as he catches his breath, the exhaustion from his fight with Ren and with the Grimm really drained him.

"You alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah..."

"Good. The others are finished from the looks of it."

All around was the disappearing corpses of Grimm.

"Come on, we need to get those two town, they don't seem injured so we don't need an emergency medical Bullhead."

Ren slowly stood up, but his leg still hurt, causing him to limp.

"Yang!"

"Yes Vomit boy?" She said, causing him to groan.

"Can you carry Pyrrha, I'll grab Nora"

"Sure thing!"

Yang hoisted Pyrrha over her shoulder while Jaune carried Nora on his back.

"Alright, let's go guys."

As they started walking, they heard a hiss.

They turn around to see the King Taijitus that Jaune hit with his shield was still alive.

It lunged at Jaune at a fast speed.

With Nora on his back, he could only project his Aura to shield them, but with his Aura low enough, it was shattered on impact.

He was blown back onto his side, making Nora fall off his back. He noticed that the snake was already moving to bite it's original prey, Nora.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Nora to shield her, but caused the snake to bite his leg, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Jaune!" Everyone cried out.

The snake's eyes and fangs grew a dark purple, before the head was cut off by Cresent Rose.

"Jaune! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah... Just a... LARGE hole in my leg right now..." He said weakly before passing out.

"Weiss! Call for an emergency Bullhead. Now!" Ruby ordered Weiss, who responded with a "On it!" before making the call on her Scroll.

A few minutes pass before the Bullhead arrived, picking up the group and taking off towards Beacon.

While on the ride one of the medics questioned them.

"What happened to him?"

"He was bit by a King Taijitus." Weiss said.

"Okay, quick question. Did it's eyes and/ or fangs change colour?"

They all nodded.

"What colour?"

"Purple." Ren answered.

"Oh boy, this kid better be mentally prepared for what's about to happen."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand this chapter is done! Another long one that took me all week to do!**


	22. Nightmares

'Where am I?' Jaune thought to himself.

He was floating, somewhere dark.

He couldn't see anything except himself.

He was just floating, until he slammed into concrete.

"Some landing..."

Looking up, he could see he is in the Beacon courtyard.

Getting up, he walks towards the large fountain in the middle.

He places his hands on the edge and leans over to look in the water.

As he stares at his own reflection, he hears footsteps.

He looks up to see no one nearby.

He looks back into the fountain, only to hear a faint giggle.

He quickly looks around but no one nearby.

In the corner of his eye, he could see a lone rose petal flowing towards Beacon, and follows it.

* * *

The two teams were sitting in the infirmary, a location becoming quite familiar to a few.

Nora and Pyrrha were just resting from Aura exhaustion, but Jaune was a different story.

A doctor entered the room to see the two teams, as well as Jaune in a bed.

"For the love of Oum, isn't this the fourth time now?"

The others just glared at the doctor.

"What?"

* * *

Jaune followed the petal all the way into a classroom.

Looking around, he recognized the room as the combat arena. Before he noticed, a mace was swung at him, sending him flying through the ceiling and landed on the roof of the dorms.

He stood up and looked around.

He noticed 7 figures, but he couldn't see who they were.

* * *

"Anyways, those two will be out by the end of the day. Jaune will be monitored."

"Wait, why?" Ruby asked.

"From what you guys say, he was bit by a King Taijitus, and had a purple colour when it bit Jaune."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yang asked.

"Well as you know, many Grimm look like animals, though the scale between the two are very different. Many Grimm also carry the traits of the animal they resemble, but sometimes theres a bit extra. In this case, a King Taijitus can inject venom through it's teeth. While normal venom can be cured, they have the ability to modify the venom. Since the colour was purple, the venom was modified. Where the venom was supposed to be lethal, it was changed to be mentally destructive."

"What do you mean by, 'mentally destructive'?" Weiss asked.

"The venom is designed to bring out the fears of the victim. Forcing them to see their worst nightmares. Weakening them from the inside until they're unable to fight back."

* * *

Jaune focused his eyes on the figures that stood before him. Once he could see them clearly, the seven were his friends and Ren, but with their backs turned towards him.

"Guys! I'm glad to see you guys! Nora, Pyrrha, good to see you're okay." When he finished talking, the others broke out in laughter.

"Hahaha, of course we're okay, we're strong!" Nora said.

"Well, stronger than you Jaune." Ren said.

"W-what..?"

"Oh please, you know well that we were knocked out because you stupidly sent us out." Pyrrha said.

"I- but I-" He tried to reason but he couldn't find the words.

"See, can't even speak properly when faced with a challenge. You're supposed to be our 'Fearless leader'? What a joke." Nora shot.

"Why are you doing this you two? I thought you were my friends!"

They erupted in laughter again.

"That was a good one." Yang said as she wiped a tear.

"Did you think we'd be friends with someone as weak as you?"

"But you said-"

"Yeah, we apologized. Out of pity you dolt. You looked like a puppy that's been kicked in the stomach." Weiss said.

"We could never be friends with someone like you Jaune, someone as weak and careless." Blake said.

He could only stare in disbelief as he hears his friends insult him.

He looked at Ruby.

"Ruby! Come on! It's me, your boyfriend! You still care about me. Right?"

Ruby looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

Said smile turned into a malicious smile.

"You, my boyfriend? What a joke. I never loved you in the first place. You were never my friend in the first place. I mean, I'm two years younger and yet im leagues ahead of you Jaune." She said.

After hearing that, Jaune's heart just shattered.

Tears streamed down his face.

"Look at him! Crying like a baby!" They all laughed again at his expense.

* * *

Everyone stayed in the infirmary.

Nora and Pyrrha woke up, to everyone's joy.

As things settled, the two noticed Jaune in a bed.

"What happened to Jaune?!" Pyrrha asked.

"He was bit by a King Taijitus protecting Nora." Ruby said.

"He also sustained many injuries, though none created by Grimm." Weiss said.

"Wait, if they weren't from Grimm then what?" Nora asked.

Everyone in team RWBY looked at Ren, who only looked at the ground in shame.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Nora said grimly at Ren.

"We... may have had a fight before finding you two..." He admitted.

"We are going to have a talk about this later, understood."

Ren gulped before nodding. Nora was very rarely able to get mad. It was as rare as her not liking pancakes. But when she was mad, it was not good.

Things went silent, until they could hear the sound of a chocked sob.

They looked over at Jaune, who was tossing and turning in his sleep as tears flowed from his eyes.

"What's going on with Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Apparently the King Taijitus injected some venom into Jaune that makes him have horrible nightmares." Ruby said.

"What?! Then we should wake him up!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"We can't. He will only wake up when the effects wear off." Weiss said.

Everyone looked at Jaune, wondering what it is he's seeing.

* * *

The seven walked towards the crying Jaune, each wearing an evil grin.

"G-guys... Why?" He chocked out.

Ruby stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest.

"Because you are worthless..." She whispered into his ear, before pushing him off the edge of the roof that he was unaware of.

He fell for a bit before he hit dirt.

He got up and saw he was in a forest.

He could make out a house down a path from where he was.

He realized that the house was his family's house.

He hears someone clear their throat.

Turning around, he sees his family standing there, each with a set of judgemental glares.

"So the son finally shows his face again." His father said.

"I guess this means you failed at Beacon?"

"No!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well then what are you doing here then? You ran off to attend Beacon, with the intention to never come home until you become a Huntsman. So you clearly must've failed, not that it surprises me."

"..." Jaune stayed silent.

"You always were a let down. Any one of your seven sisters would have been better than you. If we knew what kind of a person you turned out to be, we wouldn't have **had you**." His mother said.

Hearing this from his parents destroyed Jaune.

He turned around and ran, as tears flowed down his face.

As he ran, he could hear the voices, of team RWBY, NPR and his parents, all shouting insults and laughing at him.

* * *

'He looks like he's in alot of pain.' Ruby thought as she held Jaune's hand.

For the last hour, he's been crying, and Ruby felt bad that she couldn't help him.

"It's okay Jaune... I'm here..." She whispered to him.

The only thing to wonder is, how will he feel when he wakes up?


	23. Awaken

**I feel stupid.**

 **It's been a while since I last updated, and I apologise.**

 **I decided to redo this whole chapter because the way I had it originally left me at a dead end.**

 **Anyways, on wards to the chapter!**

* * *

Team RWBY and (J)NPR made their way to the infirmary to visit Jaune.

When they got to his room, they found him curled up and shivering.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as she ran to Jaune's aid.

As she inspects him, she notices his breathing and tears flowing from his eyes.

She proceeded to shake Jaune in an attempt to wake him up.

After a few seconds of shaking, he shot up with a scream, that shocked everyone in the room.

His breathing was shallow, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from the tears.

"Jaune! You're awake!" Ruby exclaimed.

He quickly inspected the room to see everyone was present.

Being woken up straight from his nightmare, he was still high on fear, which resulted him to move backwards in a panic.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Nora asked, as she rushed to his side, which only caused him to move further away.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, worried for her partner.

The others also started to approach him, which caused him to flee from his bed, and into a corner.

"Stay back!" He cried.

Taking a look into his eyes, they could see he had a tinge of purple in the cobalt blue of his eyes, indicating he was still dealing with the after effects of the venom, but has almost worn off.

"Jaune! Calm down! It's us! Your friends!" Ruby said.

"S-Stay back! I don't want to hear your insults!" He cried which really hit a nerve in everyone.

Just when they were starting to become friends with Jaune, he was being reminded of that moment on the roof.

"Jaune, we're not going to hurt you." Yang said.

"I-I don't believe you!"

"Relax, we're all friends here right?" Weiss asked.

"No! You said it... you- you said it was out of pity!"

"Jaune, we didn't become your friend out of pity. We became your friend because we realized our mistakes."

"No! You're lying! I remember!" He said as he covered his ears.

"You all said you weren't my friends, that I was weaker than you!"

"Ruby..." He said softly, which caught her attention.

"Y-Yes Jaune?"

"You even said... you said you didn't love me... You said I wasn't your first friend... It hurt so much."

Ruby felt awful that her boyfriend felt this way, even if it was just an illusion caused by Grimm.

"Jaune, you know that isn't true." She said to him, but was still curled up.

"Jaune, we all care for you, I care about you. We're your friends, and no matter what, I still love you."

Ruby brought her arms around Jaune for a hug which startled Jaune, but he relaxed into it.

Not long after, he sat down properly, and his eyes were finally free of any purple, indicating that the venom finally wore off.

Once he managed to calm down a bit, it registered in his mind as to why he was in the infirmary, and the fact that Nora is standing beside him.

"Nora!" He exclaimed as he pulled Nora in for a hug, relieved that she was safe.

"It's alright fearless leader! I'm in top condition thanks to you!" Nora said as she returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. Where's Pyrrha?"

"Hello! Right here!" Pyrrha said with a wave.

"Oh thank Oum you're both fine." He said with a relieved sigh.

He looks at the group and sees that they're looking at him, worried.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Don't you remember what happened after the mission?" Ruby asked.

"Not too much. I remember we were at the forest, we fought off Grimm, and then I was protecting Nora. Everything past that was just dark... but I can faintly feel it."

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Jaune again.

"You don't remember your nightmare?" Blake asked.

"Not entirely, but I know it hurt me, not physically but... emotionally. But, it is coming back to me."

"Do... Do you want to tell us?" Ruby asked.

With a sigh he nodded.

He told the others of his nightmare.

He remembered most of it, but especially the ones where he was with his friends and family.

The others felt sad that Jaune felt this way, he was scared that they would turn their backs on him again

"Jaune... I wont lie and say that it will never happen, since it already has. But we promise not to let our judgements cloud the fact you are our friend, right guys?" Pyrrha asked everyone.

"Right!" Everyone said, even Ren.

Ren stepped forward, with a bit of limp, and looked at Jaune.

"Jaune, I know what I did was wrong. Not just on the roof, but even on the mission. I was always worried that you would bring harm to Nora, but that clearly wasn't the case. I put us all in danger because my stupidity, and it nearly harmed Nora, and injured you in the process. I completely apologize Jaune."

"It's alright Ren. I can kinda see where you were coming from. Sometimes we care too much for those close to us that even the tiniest thing will set us off and try to protect them. I forgive you." Jaune raised a fist, which Ren bumped with his.

"Yeaaaa! Team JNPR is now back together!" Nora exclaimed.

"We should celebrate! Ooo! What if we get celebratory pancakes! With celebratory syrup!" Everyone laughed at Nora's love for pancakes.

"By the way Ren, what's up with your limp?" Jaune asked.

"It was sort of let out that we fought and I caused it. It didn't please Nora.

"Is that what was going on outside last night?" Yang asked.

* * *

-Last Night-

"NORA CALM DOWN!" Pyrrha cried as she chased after Nora.

"NEVER! RENNY HERE NEEDS TO LEARN! I'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora exclaimed as she shot out several grenades that blew up some of the ground.

"I'M SORRY NORA! YOU DON'T NEED TO BREAK ANY LEGS!" Ren cried as he ran for dear life.

"REN GET BACK HERE!"

"The hell was that? Yang asked as the others shrugged."

* * *

Everyone laughed at the thought of Ren running from Nora.

"Well classes are starting in 10 minutes, we better start going." Weiss said.

"Aww alright. Cya Jaune." Ruby said as she left.

Everyone said their goodbyes and he responded with his own.

As he relaxed into his bed he heard a knock on the door.

Look at it, he sees Professor Ozpin at the door.

"Hello, Mr. Arc."

"Hey Ozpin, what brings you here?"

"I check up on my students from time to time. So, I see things has gotten better between you and the others."

"Yeah, I'm glad things are back to normal."

"Well then, you should be able to leave at the end of the day, and you will be able to move back into your team dorm."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and one more thing. The dance is coming up. I hope to see you and Ms. Rose there."

Jaune blushed and stammered as he tried to make a response, which elicted a chuckle from Ozpin.

"Until next time, Mr. Arc" He said as he left.

Jaune calmed down and relaxed again into his bed.

He now became friends with everyone again.

Now to ask Ruby to the dance.


	24. The Question

Jaune was a little nervous.

Here he was, sitting in his team's dorm around evening, after they moved him back in, planning on how to ask Ruby to the dance.

Sure she was his girlfriend, and one would assume she would definitely go with him, but it was still nerve wracking to muster up the courage to ask her to the dance.

"Hey Jaune-Jaune!" Nora called from across the room, which caused Jaune to jump in his spot.

"Yes Nora?"

"What'cha thinking about that's making you all nervous and stuff?"

"Oh just about the dance." The moment he mentioned it, it caught the attention of the other two present in the room.

"Are you nervous about asking Ruby to the dance?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah... Kinda..."

"Why? It's clear that the two of you are in a relationship. It should be natural that you two should go together." Ren said.

"Yeah, but what if... what if she doesn't want to go to the dance with me?" Jaune said as he lied on his bed.

The three others shared a look with each other before nodding.

They walk over to Jaune's bed and surround him.

"Uhh, guys?"

The three lift up Jaune, carry him to the door, throw him out, and close the door, locking him out.

"Guys! Let me in!" He said as he pounded his fist against the door.

"You're not coming back in until you ask Ruby!" Nora said through the door.

"Come on! This isn't fair you guys!"

"This is for your own good Jaune." Ren said behind the door.

With a sigh Jaune stepped back and walked out of the dorms.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Team RWBY's room.**

"Ruby, why are you eating so many cookies?" Weiss asked her team leader.

"Huh? W-What do you mean? I always eat cookies!" Ruby responded with a stutter.

"Yeah, but not this many at once!"

True to her words, Ruby was eating cookies at an abnormal rate, even more so than her usual consumption rate.

"Cmon sis! Tell us what's wrong!" Yang said, jumping down from her bunk.

"Well... It's about... Jaune..." She said sheepishly.

The others shared a questioning look.

They knew Jaune was kindhearted, especially if he was able to forgive the 5 people who he lost as friends, and Ruby had absolutely zero complaints about Jaune, then they could only question what problem Ruby could have with Jaune.

"What kind of problem? Is it a relationship problem?" Yang asked.

"No! Gosh no! Jaune hasn't done anything wrong! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well... The dance is coming up, and he hasn't asked me yet." Ruby said, looking a little down.

"But isn't he your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll ask you in time." Blake said.

"But... But what if he doesn't want to go to the dance with me!"

"Ruby, he's your boyfriend for Oum's sake, there is no way he couldn't want to go to the dance with you. If anything, he's just like you, and is probably also having a nervous breakdown about asking you to the dance." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, but-" As Ruby spoke, an audible sound of someone hitting the ground, and pounding on a door could be heard.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged and went to the door and checked through the little peep hole to see Jaune outside in the hall, letting out a sigh before walking to exit the building.

As she moved back from the door and turned to face the others, she wore a huge grin on her face.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!"

"Who was outside?" Blake asked.

"Oh it was Jaune! He was leaving, so Ruby!"

"Yes?"

"Go talk to Jaune!" She said as she walked behind Ruby and started pushing her out of the dorm.

"Wai- What?! Yang you can't just- waaah!" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence as Yang pushed her out, making her fall.

Letting out a grumble, Ruby walked towards the exit.

As she exited the dorms, she caught sight of a familiar mop haired blonde, sitting on a bench near the fountain, facing the sunset.

'There he is! I should talk to him and calmly segway the talk towards the dance!' Ruby planned in her mind.

She walked towards the bench and circled around until she was in front of Jaune.

Once he noticed who was in front of him, he felt the anxiety slowly crawling on his back, but hid it easily.

"H-hey Ruby!" He greeted.

"Hey Jaune! Whatcha doing out here?"

"Oh, my team locked me out of the dorm, won't let me back in until i take care of something. What about you." He asked as she took a seat right beside him.

"Oh, same reason as you. Yang kicked me out, well pushed to be exact, so now im here!"

"Ah, okay"

"So how's living with your team again?"

"It's great, though I will miss not being woken up by Nora's antics." The two laughed at that.

They sat in silence as they watched the sunset.

Both minds in overdrive, nervous on asking the other an important question.

Making a decision, they speak up, but at the same time.

"Hey Jaune-"

"Hey Ruby-"

"Oh you first."

"No! You first!"

"No, it's okay I don't mind!"

"You spoke first!"

They went back and forth for a bit, until they said out loud at the same time-

 **"Will you go to the dance with me?!"**

They looked at each other in shock, but once they realize they asked the same question the same time, they burst out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Jaune, did we just-"

"Yeah! We just asked each other to the dance at the same time!"

They kept laughing for a while until air was needed.

"So I'm guessing the reason why your team locked you out was to ask me to the dance?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing the same for you."

"Yep."

"Man, I can't believe I spent so much time worrying about asking you to the dance."

"Wait you were worried?!" Ruby asked shocked.

"Yeah, kinda." He responded sheepishly.

"I was worried about you not asking me to the dance!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah!"

"Wow! We really are alike."

"Yeah, we are. Guess Weiss was right."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Weiss thought you were just as nervous as I was about the dance."

"Wow, that is something."

"Yep." She said, popping the p.

"Next time, we should ask each other without the worries."

"Agreed."

The sun set a while ago, and the moon shone with it's white glow.

The two stood up and walked back to the dorms, hand in hand.

Preparations are to be made, an important day comes soon.

* * *

 **Aaaand that is another chapter done! I am sad to say that there will be one last chapter, which will be about the dance, and that will be the end of this story!**


	25. The Dance

**Here it is! The final chapter! The big dance is here, hopefully by now it is known that the dance was postponed.**

* * *

Today is the big day!

The sun is setting, which means the beginning of the dance is upon Beacon.

Jaune stood in front of a mirror, inspecting himself.

He wore a black suit that was lined with red along the edges of the fabric, a white dress shirt underneath, and donning a red bowtie.

He messaged Ruby and they agreed to meet outside the dorm building, and then going to the dance together.

After checking for any messes on his clothes, he nodded before stepping away from the mirror.

"You guys ready?" He asked his team.

"Ready!" Nora exclaimed, and Ren nodded in agreement. The two were going together, naturally.

"Me too." Pyrrha said.

"Then let's go!"

The group exited their room, and then the building.

Jaune stayed behind, while the others went ahead.

It wasn't long till three out of the four members of team RWBY exited.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang noticed Jaune on their way out, so they stopped.

"Heya Lady-Killer, waiting for Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, where is she by the way?" Jaune asked, noticing the missing leader.

"She's just trying to get into heels. We managed to convince her to wear them, despite her protests." Weiss answered.

"Ah, I see. So, who are you guys going to the dance with?"

"I'm going with Sun." Blake answered, which took Jaune a moment to remember the blonde from when he had to find the girl.

"What about you Yang?"

"Just me, no one grew a pair to ask me, though I doubt they could handle my awesomeness! I was promised a dance from Blakey here." She said as she nudged Blake.

"Weiss?"

"Oh, I'm... going alone, too much going on to focus on stuff like boys." She said.

"I see..." He said, not fully convinced of her words.

"Well we better get going. See ya Lady-Killer!" Yang said, before walking off. The others gave their respective goodbyes before Jaune was once again waiting.

It was a few minutes before the door opened and Ruby walked out, though with her arms out slightly, in an attempt to balance herself.

Jaune was mesmerized at Ruby's dress.

Ruby wore a red dress with black that really matched her hair. **(Just imagine the one she wore in the real episode)**

"Heya Jaune!" She greeted, which snapped Jaune out of his trance.

"Hey Ruby! You look beautiful in that dress." He complimented, which Ruby couldn't help blush at the compliment.

"Oh shush you..."

"Ready to head off?" Jaune asked, raising his arm for Ruby.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She said as she looped an arm around Jaune's, and they walked towards the dance.

Once they made it to the dance, they were greeted by Ozpin.

"Miss Rose, Mr Arc, so good to see you both here, I hope you have a wonderful evening." Ozpin said as he raised his ever present mug.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin, we will." Jaune replied before they walked into the mass of students.

Music was playing, and luckily not and rave music was played, as Yang tried to fit in said music, but Weiss refused.

The two danced, with Ruby struggling a bit as she isn't used to wearing heels, but Jaune kept her in place.

Their eyes met and they shared a warming smile before the song ended.

They left the dance floor to grab some punch.

The two talked, joked, and drank their punch.

Their eyes wandered around till they stopped on Weiss, who was fixing a white tulip among a bouquet of said flowers.

She seemed a bit sad, and her eyes wandered towards Neptune.

"You think Weiss wanted to go to the dance with Neptune?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, she did. She asked me on advice on how to ask Neptune to the dance, but it seems like he turned her down."

Jaune looked at Neptune who was looking at Weiss while she wasn't looking, and he wore a small frown before looking away.

Jaune picked up on this, and he decided to do something.

"Hold my punch. There's something I need to do." He said as he hands Ruby his punch before he walked off.

Ruby looked at his drink and, then her empty cup, shrugged and took a sip of Jaune's drink.

* * *

Ruby stood by Yang, as they looked over the party.

They talked while Jaune was gone.

They noticed Neptune sit down beside Weiss, and both were glad to be there.

"I thought Neptune... you know?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I guess Jaune had something to do with it."

"Looks like Jauney is a good matchmaker, made I should go to him for some advice!" Yang teased as she shot Ruby a wink.

"Yaaaaang!" She whined.

"Relax Ruby, I was just kidding. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I don't know, he said something about a promise to keep. Wonder what it was."

"Well who knows what..." Yang trailed off as the room erupted in laughter.

The two looked down to see Jaune, but in a dress.

"Is he in a-"

"Yup." Yang interrupted.

They saw him walk over to Pyrrha, where the two talked before they went over to the dance floor, where Nora and Ren met up with them and before they started a synchronized dance.

Ruby and Yang went down where JNPR finished their dance.

"Jaune! Why are you in a dress?" Ruby asked, though it was a bit strained to say as they couldn't help but laugh at the close up of Jaune in a dress.

"Well, I kinda promised Pyrrha that if she didn't have a date to the dance, I would wear a dress. And as I say, 'An Arc always keeps his word.'"

As they talked, Weiss walked up to the group.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"I have a request for you."

"What would that be?"

"I would like to have a dance. Would you mind Ruby?"

"Not at all! Go ahead!"

"Well then, since she agreed, shall we?" Jaune asked.

"We shall."

The two made their way to the dance floor, where some more classical music was playing, fitting for Weiss.

"So, Neptune told me you spoke to him to talk to me."

"Yeah, I may have decided to knock some sense into him." He said, which elicted a small laugh from Weiss.

"Thank you for that, even though I haven't been the kindest recently."

"It's alright, water under the bridge. You're my friend now, so I decided to help out."

Weiss only smiled as the somg ended, and the two broke apart.

Blake walked in and requested a dance aswell, which Jaune accepted, and the next song played.

"What brings you here to dance with me?"

"Oh, just wanting to dance with a friend, and to say thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that night at the docks, so I felt this as appropriate."

"Well then, hope you enjoy."

The two danced until the song ended, and that's when Yang swapped in to dance with Jaune.

"So you got Ruby, Blakey, Ice Queen, Pyrrha and me that you danced with, maybe I should call you Lover Boy instead." She teased, which Jaune slightly blushed at, but regained his bearings.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to Ruby only."

"Good answer."

"So, Weiss and Blake danced with me for the same reason, so I can only assume...?"

"Yeah, a dance as a way of saying thanks, but also to keep with the trend of dancing with our fellow blonde." She joked, which elicted a laugh from both of them.

"But really, I have to say thanks, for saving Ruby above everything, but for all the other things you've done."

"Well, it was all worth it in the end."

"Glad to hear that."

They continued until the music stopped, and that was when Ruby finally swapped in.

"So, I guess everything is good now, right?" She asked, which Jaune thought about.

"Almost everything."

"What's missing?"

"This." He leaned down to kiss Ruby.

"Now it's perfect."

"Oh shush..." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

There may have been some bumps early on, but with where he is now.

He is perfectly happy, and he couldn't ask for a better outcome.

 **END**

* * *

 **And that folks, is the end of "Mending What Once Was"! I am so glad that many of you enjoyed this, and I appreciate all 100 reviews that came with this story! (At the moment this chapter was published). This was a story I wrote before, but issues came up and so now it has become this!** **But now, is the end, I hope you all enjoyed this story that was originally just an idea in my head.** **See you next time!**


End file.
